Silly love songs
by sassy Klaine
Summary: "alors ? qui est-ce?" "c'est quelqu'un..juste un ami" Blaine suspecte Kurt d'être amoureux de quelqu'un. Pourquoi ressent-il ce pincement au coeur alors qu'il a Jeremiah? Et pourquoi Kurt ne veut rien lui dire?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire prend place lors de l'épisode 2x12 Silly love songs, je reprend quelque scènes mais ça s'arrête a peut prés la. La chronologie de l'épisode n'est absolument pas respecté et des évènements qui arrivent dans les épisodes suivant ce passe dans cette fic.

Mais bon on est pas la pour recrée la série ;)

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction quand j'ai trouvé cette image ( n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)

C'est aussi l'image de la fic (tout en hautpour celle qui son sur un ordinateur)

sassy-klaine .tumbr . com

**Disclamer : ** Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

**_Silly love songs_**

Kurt se sentait complètement débile ou maso pour écrire son nom et celui de Blaine dans un cœur alors que celui-ci venait de lui avouer être amoureux d'un autre. À peine avait-il repensé à ce que Blaine avait dit au sujet de ce Jeremiah que Kurt sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il devait faire avec et se contenter du rôle du meilleur ami et se préparer à ne jamais avoir plus, malgré le fait qu'il soit fou amoureux de son ami il n'était pas prêt à le perdre en lui avouant ses sentiments.

Il soupira, en parlant de «plus» il venait de terminer son prénom et le plus du dessin quand il sentit un souffle au-dessus de son épaule, il sursauta et poussa un petit cri en se retournant. Il tomba nez à nez avec Blaine qui avait les yeux fixés sur le carnet qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Le plus jeune contemplait le dessin avec les sourcils arqués, d'un geste Kurt referma la couverture de son carnet.

« Hey Blaine » il se racla la gorge « ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille ». Malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître nonchalant la voix de Kurt partait légèrement dans les aigus.

Blaine ne fit pas attention à ce que baragouinait son ami, il commença à froncer les sourcils.

« Je le connais ? » demanda finalement le brun.

Kurt croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur le carnet.

« Connaître qui ? » rit nerveusement Kurt « Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles »

« Aller Kurt j'ai bien vu ce que tu dessinais je regrette seulement de ne pas être arrivé un peu plus tard, j'aurais pu lire le nom de " l'heureux élu "..»

Kurt marmonna dans sa barbe.

«Et moi je m'estime heureux que ça ne soit pas le cas »

Blaine plongé dans ses réflexions n'entendit pas son ami. C'est peut-être un Warblers, se dit-il, sûrement un gas de Dalton... peut-être de Mckinley ? Je me demande qui a bien pu retenir son attention.

« Alors? » demanda il a nouveau « qui est-ce ? »

«C'est quelqu'un... on est juste ami...» balbutia Kurt.

« Aller Kurt tu peux bien me le dire à moi non . Et puis je t'ai bien parler de Jeremiah. »

« Je...» Kurt commença à se dire qu'il ne trouverait jamais d'excuse assez rapidement quand son téléphone sonna, il fit un sourire désolé au bouclé tout en bénissant intérieurement la personne qui lui envoyait ce message.

Blaine se pencha un peu plus par-dessus l'épaule de Kurt pour pouvoir lire le message se disant qu'il était peut-être du fameux coup de cœur de son ami.

_Lima Bean 16h ?_

_besoin de parler_

_s'il te plaît _

_-Sam_

Kurt tapa une repose positive avant de se retourner vers Blaine.

« Je ne te dérange pas trop ? Mes messages te plaisent ?» dit-il au brun avec un sourire narquois.

Blaine lui donna en retour un sourire un peu crispé.

« Ils sont plutôt instructifs... c'est Sam ? Ce cœur il est pour lui ? »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se leva de son fauteuil.

« Tu n'en sauras rien Anderson, je tiens à ma vie privée » lui fit remarquer Kurt en commençant à avancer.

« Ah tu recommences avec les noms de famille Hummel ? » lança Blaine en suivant Kurt en essayant de faire abstraction à sa poitrine qui commençait à se serrer.

« Tu l'as cherché Anderson, ce que tu peux être agaçant parfois. » sourit Kurt.

« Moi agaçant ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas avoué que tu as un rencard avec Sam ? »

« Ce n'est pas un rencard ! Je vais juste boire un café avec un ami ! »

« Oh Kurt s'il te plaît rejoins-moi j'ai besoin de te parler » mima exagérément le plus jeune.

Wes qui passait dans le couloir et qui assista aux singeries de Blaine, sourit et s'immisça dans cette conversation qui donnait déjà mal de tête à Kurt.

« Ne serait tu pas jaloux mon petit Blainou ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Wes et non j...je ne suis pas jaloux , Kurt ne veut pas me dire sur qui il a jeté son dévolu et puis il a reçu un drôle de message »

« Jeté son dévolu ? Vraiment Blaine ? J'ai parfois l'impression que tu débarques directement du siècle dernier » lança David en arrivant « Kurt a reçu un message bizarre ? »

« Sam lui a demandé de le rejoindre au Lima Bean pour " parler " de quelque chose » en ne prêtant pas attention à la première remarque de son ami.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement.

« Mais hurle-le que j'ai un rendez-vous, tiens Nick et Jeff n'ont pas dû l'entendre »

Kurt désigna le fond du couloir ou se trouvait le couple.

« Ah Ah tu avoues donc que c'est bien un rendez-vous » s'énerva Blaine

« Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit tu n'es vraiment pas possible Blaine » s'énerva Kurt à son tour.

« En fait si c'est ce que tu viens de dire Kurt » lança Wes « Tu as parler de rendez-vous »

Kurt lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu n'aides vraiment pas Wes »

« un rencard avec qui ? » Demanda David complément perdu.

« Avec Sam des New directions » marmonna Blaine.

« Mais ce n'est pas un rencard ! » la voix de Kurt grimpait de plus en plus haut, si bien que quelques têtes se retournèrent vers le petit groupe.

« Eh bien tu l'as bien choisi » dit David en ignorant les protestations de Kurt « Je suis peut-être hétéro mais je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas vilain à regarder »

Blaine grogna légèrement et marmonna :

« De toute façon d'après ce que j'ai compris il est complètement hétéro et ça risque d'encore mal finir pour toi Kurt »

Kurt haussa les sourcils et fixa Blaine quelque seconde.

« Je te demande pardon ?»

Ce fut au tour de Blaine de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu as la mauvaise habitude de craquer sur les hétéros »

Wes et David échangèrent un regard en grimaçant, Blaine avait raison ça allait mal finir...pour lui.

« Tu es en train de me dire que je ne devrais pas aller boire un café avec mon ami par ce que je suis un idiot un peu fleur bleue et que le fait qu'il veuille parler avec moi de quelque chose qui a l'air important va me rendre dingue de lui ? »

Kurt était de plus en plus énervé par l'attitude de son ami, s'il s'écoutait, il se dirait que le brun réagissait comme cela par ce qu'il était jaloux mais il savait que pour Blaine seul son vendeur de chaussette comptait et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de Jeremiah, Kurt se surprit à regretter que Blaine ne soit pas avec lui à cet instant.

« Oui... enfin non, non je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça »

Kurt regarda sa montre et soupira.

« Il faut que j'y aille ou je vais être en retard »

Il tourna le dos à ses amis et s'en alla laissant un Blaine complètement perdu derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Sam éclata de rire quand Kurt lui expliqua la raison de son retard.

« Ils ont vraiment cru que toi et moi... ? » Sam secoua la tête « Pour moi ton Blaine est jaloux »

« Je ne crois pas non » soupira Kurt « et puis ce n'est pas _mon_ Blaine. En tout cas il s'est vraiment comporté comme un con ! Aller assez parler de moi ! Tu as besoin que je garde ton frère et ta sœur ? Pour sortir avec Quinn ? »

Le sourire de Sam s'estompa ainsi que la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« En fait je ne sors plus avec Quinn » Kurt haussa les sourcils mais laissa le jeune homme continué « dit Kurt t'es mon ami ? »

« Bien sur qu'on est ami Sam, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? » Sam devait être sur de la sincérité de son ami.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sam explique-moi » demanda Kurt complètement perdu.

Sam baissa les yeux sur la table et joua avec son café.

« Que Quinn me trompait avec Finn... »

Kurt s'étouffa avec la gorger qu'il venait de prendre du sien

« Je te demande pardon ?Elle n'a pas encore... Ils n'ont pas ? » Kurt en perdait ses mots, son demi-frère était définitivement stupide et Quinn...il ne voulait même pas y penser ?

Sam hocha piteusement la tête

« Et moi comme l'idiot que je suis, je n'ai rien vu venir »

Kurt hésita un instant et posa sa main sur le bras de son ami.

« Tu n'es pas idiot Sam... Finn l'est définitivement mais pas toi » Sam leva un sourcil et Kurt étouffa un rire « Il a quand même cru avoir mis Quinn enceinte alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait »

Sam s'esclaffa franchement.

« C'est vrai qu'il est à un tout autre niveau » il posa sa main sur celle de Kurt, toujours sur son bras et lui tapota amicalement « Je te remercie Kurt, y'a qu'avec toi que je pouvais parler...même si tu es le frère de Finn...bon y'avait Mike ou Tina mais avec l'amour parfait qu'ils vivent je sais pas...et les autres sont sympas aussi mais je ne sais pas s'ils auraient compris... ou s'ils auraient été de mon côté. »

« Tu peux toujours compter sur moi et puis Finn n'est que mon demi-frère » souris Kurt.

La porte du Lima Bean s'ouvrit a ce moment. Sam qui était face à elle sourit en voyant les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer.

Blaine, Wes et David entrèrent dans le café en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible mais évidemment trois adolescents voulant se faire discret ce n'est pas discret. Avant de pouvoir trouvé une table à l'écart David rentra dans une table et Wes bouscula trois personnes.  
Blaine repéra directement Kurt et Sam et sentit sa poitrine se contracter quand il vit les mains des deux jeunes hommes toujours les unes dans les autres. Il essaya de se convaincre que cette sensation était juste le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ami mais il du faire un effort pour desserrer poings et la mâchoire.

« Tu avais peut-être tort... »

« Il veut peut-être faire son coming-out » supposa David.

« C'est impossible »

« Blaine... ils ont l'air proche... »

« Kurt ne peut juste pas sortir avec lui...c'est impossible »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Wes « Tu sors bien avec ce gas Jeremiah. Pourquoi Kurt ne pourrait-il pas sortir avec Sam ? »

« Mais regarde les » s'énerva Blaine « Ils ne vont pas ensemble … Et puis je ne sors pas vraiment avec Jeremiah, tu sais... »

David essaya de cacher un sourire.

« Ah bon ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on chante une chanson pour lui ?»

« Oui... mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. »

Wes et David se lancèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire sous le regard noir de leur ami.

« Ne regarde pas tes amis Warblers viennent d'entrée, Blaine a leurs têtes. »

« Ne me dit pas de ne pas regarder ça me donne envie de faire le contraire. Qui est avec lui ? » demanda le châtain même s'il en avait une petite idée.

« Wes et David » souris Sam «Comment on flirte avec un garçon ? » demanda Sam le plus sérieusement du monde.

Kurt cligna deux fois des yeux et éclata de rire mettant ses deux mains devant ça bouche pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

« Oh mon Dieu Sam ne dit pas ce genre de bêtise aussi sérieusement, heureusement que je n'étais pas en train de boire tu aurais eu ma mort sur la conscience ! Et puis avoir du café qui ressort par le nez ce n'est jamais très classe »

« Hey mais je suis sérieux ! »

« Cette histoire avec Quinn a dû te griller les méninges ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais non je veux t'aider avec Blaine, le rendre jaloux pour qu'il revienne vers toi ! »

Kurt vira au rouge en un clin d'œil.

« Premièrement il ne peut pas me revenir, il n'a jamais été à moi, deuxièmement je n'aime pas manipuler les gens c'est mal » il vit Sam ce gratter l'arrière de la tête « mais c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider »

« Je suis sur que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble ! »

« Je ne suis qu'un ami pour lui Sam et puis... il voit quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment » soupira Kurt en regardant la table.

« Cette Saint Valentin risque d'être mémorable » sourit tristement Sam.

« On devrait ouvrir un club des cœurs solitaires »

« complètement d'accord avec toi, un endroit où toutes les âmes en peines pourraient se retrouver »

« C'est déprimant dit comme ça »

« On pourrait y chanter ? Qu'est-ce que tu pence des balades d'amûûûûûr ? » s'amusa Sam

« Ne dit pas ces mots dans une même phrase, on risquerait de voir débarquer Rachel qui nous réclamerait un solo »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps car leur amie était tout à fait capable de le faire.

Blaine était en train de fulminer, il regardait son ami flirter avec ce blondinet à la bouche démesurément grande. Kurt était en train de rire et de rougir aux paroles de son compagnon et le soliste des Warblers se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter.

« Blaine desserre les mâchoires tu vas te péter les molaires »

« Pas la peine de lui parler il est dans son monde. Je crois que c'est la 7eme fois qu'il y tue Sam »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises Wes, c'est la 9eme »

« Tu crois ? Il a eu ce regard, tu sais celui un peu fou, il l'a eu que 7 fois »

« J'en suis sur ! Tu oublies que tu es parti chercher nos boissons, il a bien dû le tué deux autres fois au moins » affirma David.

Blaine lança un énième regard noir à ses deux amis.

« Kurt peut bien faire ce qu'il veut je m'en fiche »

Les deux membres du conseil lui lancèrent un regard perplexe.

« Mais bien sur et c'est pour ça que tu nous as traîné ici ? »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait prier non plus et puis c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de venir Wes »

« Parce que tu crois qu'on aurait manqué ça ? » demanda Wes « Le premier copain de notre Kurtie c'est tellement émouvant ! »

« Ce n'est pas son copain » marmonna le boucler.

«Ça tu n'en sais rien il n'est peut-être en train de lui demander d'être son petit ami. Oh tu imagines ça Wes il lui dirait « tu veux bien être mon Valentin » et Kurt tout émue lui dirait « avec grand plaisir » »

Blaine releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que David était en plein délire. Kurt ne pouvait pas accepter ! Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec un footeux ? ... Si ?

« Hey ce n'est pas lui qui s'était battu avec Karofsky en lui demandant d'arrêter de persécuter Kurt ? »demanda David innocemment.

« Si...mais Mike et Artie aussi... »

« Mais c'est lui qui s'est énervé non ? D'après ce que j'ai compris il a même eu un œil au beurre noir, il commençait peut-être à avoir des sentiments... » lança nonchalamment Wes.

Blaine ne se demanda même pas comment ses amis pouvaient avoir autant d'information, il se retourna vers la table de Kurt et la trouva vide, les deux amis étant parties depuis quelques minutes déjà. Mais étaient-ils partis ensemble où séparément ? C'était la question que Blaine ne cessa de se poser. Il se leva et sortit du café sur les nerfs.

Wes sourit à David pris son téléphone et tapa un message

_Opération Klaine mise en place  
Mission « jalousie quand tu nous tiens... » réussit avec brio  
On est sur la bonne voie les gas  
-Wes...et David D_

* * *

Oh les vilains Warblers ! J'adore les Warblers un peut fou surtout David et Wes!

Alors d'apres vous a qui le message est il destiné. Il y a trois personnes celles qui trouvent auront droit a un petit Teaser ;).

La suite Jeudi.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir et voila le nouveau chapitre qui a faillit ne pas arriver ! Plus de connexion internet dans la journée, je viens a peine de la récupérer.

**réponses****aux Reviews anonymes:**

**Ely Criss: **Merci c'est vrai que Wes et David sont assez drôle et ils seront comme ça tout le long de l'histoire.

**Celine: **Les Warblers sont tous proche les un des autres d'ailleurs je trouve ça étrange ce qu'il c'est passer dans la saison 3 surtout qu'on voit bien que David faut encore partis des Warblers, mais bon c'est mon point de vu. Et non le message ne leur était pas destiné ;)

**CrissColfer love:** Et oui tu a vu juste il fait partit du "complot" mdr mais qui sont les autre. C'est dans ce chapitre :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

«Vous avez reçu le message hier?»

Trois adolescents se tenaient dans un coin de leur salle de chant, a l'écart des autres élèves.

Les deux jeunes garçons regardèrent leur amie.

«affirmatif j'ai reçu le message de Wes» déclara le blond.

«Chuuuut ne dit pas son nom si fort, si Rachel entend qu'on a des contacts avec des Warblers autres que Kurt et Blaine, et encore Blaine c'est limite, on est légèrement mort»

«Tina a raison, il faut être le plus discret pour l'opération Klaine» déclara Mike.

«C'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée d'avoir des noms de code pour nos quatre amis»

«Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée au moins Rachel la tyrannique ne nous coupera pas la tête» rigola Sam.

«Elle risquerait de crier au complot contre son talent en nous traitant de traître, nous accusant de vouloir faire un coup à la Jesse tout en faisant ses vocalises je vous prie» ajouta Mike.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.  
« Ne soyez pas méchants». La crédibilité de la jeune fille était mis à mal par ses rires «C'est vrai qu'elle peut être comme ça. Un peu de sérieux quels surnoms allons-nous leurs donné ?»

Sam regarda Mike.

«C'est toi qui connais le mieux Wes, d'ailleurs je savais pas que c'était ton cousin »

«Ce n'est pas vraiment mon cousin, sa mère est la cousine de ma mère... ou la cousine de ma mère est la cousine de la mère de Wes, un truc du genre... Rachel ne doit pas être au courant de ça aussi d'ailleurs»

Les trois jeunes gens gardèrent le silence en essayant d'imaginer la réaction de leur amie si elle apprenait cette nouvelle. Ils secouèrent la tête tous les trois.

«Elle ne doit surtout pas savoir !» dirent-ils en même temps.

«Pour Kurt qu'est-ce que vous pensez de bébé pingouin ? Je trouve que ça lui va bien il est tout aussi chou »

Mike regarda sa petite amie amoureusement.

« Tout ce que tu veux ».

«Va pour bébé pingouin et les trois autres ? » acquiesça Sam.

«Wes a une certaine...addiction a son marteau, c'est lui qui doit maintenir le calme chez les Warblers et il aime bien l'utiliser» déclara Mike.

« Si on avait ce genre de chose ici ça fait bien longtemps que l'un de nous aurait fini a l'hôpital»

Les deux garçons regardèrent Santana et Puck se disputer, Rachel essayant de dicter sa loi a Mercedes qui n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord, Artie essayant d'expliquer quelque chose à Brittany, puis hochèrent la tête C'était une journée banal au Glee Club de McKinley.

« Pas de marteau pour nous» rigola Sam «Wes ça pourrait être Tap-Tap ou Bang»

Tina éclata de rire.

«Nos surnoms sont un peu débiles mais je les aime bien»

«Un peu de calmes les enfants, j'ai une nouvelle chanson remarquable à vous proposer» s'exclama Mr. Shue en entrant dans la pièce»

«On en parlera après le Glee club» chuchota Sam en allant s'asseoir juste derrière le couple.

Puck leva la main avant que puisse débuter son laïus sur la nouvelle chanson qui sera sûrement refusée par la majorité des élèves.

«Oui Puck?» demanda Mr Shuester.

«Dite vous foutiez quoi tous les trois dans votre coin?» demanda Puck en désignant Mike, Sam et Tina.

«Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde» lui répondit Tina.

«Puck a raison, j'ai moi-même remarqué que vous aviez l'air de comploter quelque chose, j'ai naturellement l'ouïe très fine mais vous étiez bien trop loin pour que je puisse vous entendre, j'aurais pu lire sur vos lèvres c'est aussi l'un de mes incroyables talents mais vous je ne vous voyais pas assez et de plus je ne suis pas du genre à m'immiscer dans les convers...» commença Rachel.

«Mais tu va la fermer oui» s'énerva Santana «Ça t'esp as venu à l'idée qu'ils en avaient marre de ta tronche de casse pied et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu te mêles de leurs affaires ? »

«Pourquoi je suis une personne de confiance vous pouvez tout me dire vous savez, je suis très tolérante et puis nous sommes tous amis»

Tina fit un léger clin d'œil à Santana et répliqua.

«J'ai quitté Mike et Santana et moi avons de nouveaux copains...ce sont des Warblers

Rachel commença à virer au blanc puis au rouge avant de ce levé et de se mettre devant les jeunes filles.  
«Mais... MAIS... Vous ne pouvez pas! C'est de la haute trahison, je vous l'interdis! Des Warblers! Déjà que Kurt les a rejoint! Oh mon Dieu comment pouvez-vous me...nous faire ça! MR. SHUE!» s'égosilla la diva.

Sam et Mike éclatèrent de rire, Santana elle applaudit.

«Bravo Berry, ça c'est de la tolérance, vive l'amitié à la Rachel tant que vous faites ce que je veux vous êtes mes amis youpi» Santana leva les yeux au ciel «On ne sort pas avec des Warblers, y'a pas 10 minutes que Tina a roulé une pelle à Mike, et puis ils sont tous Gay ou presque...n'empêche c'est Kurt qui doit être contant sa doit etre comme Disney version Gay. Ouai c'est Gayland pour lui»

« Et Blaine c'est Mickey ?» s'amusa Puck .

«Quoi qu'à mon avis c'est passes oreilles qu'il veut toucher»

«Beurk ça doit être dégoûtant de lui toucher la tête, avec tout ce gel tu dois rester collé à vis »

«Ils ne sont pas tous Gay» Tina secoua la tête en écoutant ses amis «Mais Santana a raison Rachel, laisse nous vivre nos vies on était en train de parler d'une sortie ciné ou d'un truc du genre pour changer les idées de Sam» elle lança un regard noir vers Finn elle ne s'en voulait pas de ce demi mensonge ils comptaient vraiment faire cela elle ne précisait seulement pas que Wes et David seraient présent.

«Mais...je...je...» commença Rachel.

«Berry va t'asseoir tu t'es assez ridiculisé comme ça» sourit Santana

oOoOoOo

Wes reçut un message durant son heure d'étude , il éclata de rire récoltant ainsi les regards noirs des personnes présente dans la bibliothèque. Il fit discrètement passer son téléphone à David qui pouffa en le lisant.

On vous a trouvé des noms de code ;D._  
_Si Rachel sait qu'on se voit on est mort TxT._  
_Elle a presque fait un arrêt cardiaque quand Santana et moi lui avons dit que nos nouveaux mecs étaient des Warblers on vous racontera._  
_Wes tu seras Tap-Tap, on connaît ton addiction aux coups de marteau :p_  
_Kurt sera bébé pingouin, par ce qu'il faut l'avoué il en a bien l'air._  
_David pour toi et Blaine on sèche in coup de main serait le bienvenu.

__-bisous Tina

__PS: J'envoie plus de bisous Mike est Jaloux

«Ils sont complètement fous... un peu comme nous j'approuve!» rit David.

__«Leur idée est plutôt bonne en plus si Blaine ou Kurt nous entendent parler d'eux ils risqueraient d'avoir la puce à l'oreille»

«C'est sur ! Je vois bien Miss Vamp pour Tina»

«Pas sur qu'elle appréciera, attend je lui demande»

__Wes ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse positive.

__«Ça la dérange pas et demande si on a des idées pour toi et Blaine»

«Le hobbit ? Non il comprendrait directement... Minimoys me plaît bien et pour moi... Kazoo»

Wes secoua la tête en riant.

__«Et après on parle de moi et de mon marteau, il faut que tu te calmes sur les Kazoo»

«J'aime ça et je persiste qu'on devrait en intégrer chez lesWarblers, bon pour Sam et Mike on prend quoi ?»

David préféra changer de sujet avant que son ami lui fasse un énième long discourt sur pourquoi ils n'utiliseraient pas de Kazoo.

__«Il vos mieux évité les blagues vaseuses sur la bouche de Sam, je propose Blondy et Mike a l'air voler sur certaine de ces chorégraphies...c'est de famille je pense, je propose donc Fly »

«Wes arrête de parler comme une encyclopédieça fait peur et tu danses comme une enclume qui essaie de nager c'est pastrès beau àvoir mais j'approuve les deux, propose leurs»

__Wes et David travaillèrent quelques minutesdans le calme avant de recevoir une réponse.

_Tap-Tap ici Miss Vamp  
On est tous d'accord avec les surnoms, d'ailleursBlondy vous remercie_

_d'avoir évité les surnoms sur ses lèvres. _

_Fly adore le sien et Minimoys est parfait.  
On ne veut pas savoir pourquoi Kazoo...  
La prochaine mission reste à définir, on se retrouve demain au lieu habituel  
-Miss Vamp _

«Je t'avais dit qu'il n'aurait pas aimé un surnom sur ses lèvres» s'amusa Wes

«Je le comprends le pauvre» il regarda sa montre et soupira « Aller vient on va être en retard à réunion»

«De toute façons ils ne peuvent pas commencer sans nous» soupira Wes en rangeant ses affaires.

«C'est vrai mais on va parler de l'attaque du Gap»

« C'est toujours d'actualité ?Je croyais que Blaine n'était pas sur de lui »

«Apparemment il a changéd'avis, Nick m'a dit qu'il était plutôt motivé en plus » grimaça David en se dirigeant vers la salle de répétition.

__«Cette réunion va être plutôt durepour Kurt àmon avis...»

«C'est sur» David s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et regarda son ami « sepourrait nous être utile...l'attaque du Gap je veux dire»

« Tu m'intéresses-la, t'a un plan ?»

«J'ai peut-êtremême la mission 2, il regarda l'heure, je t'en parle après, Thad va nous faire une crise si on se magne pas»

«J'ai hâte d'y être»

* * *

Pas de Klaine dans se chapitre.

Je préviens je n'aime pas trop Mercedes et Rachel mais j'adore Santana et Tina donc les deux premières seront un peut les vilaines de l'histoire lol.

Pas besoin de préciser que Wes et Mike ne sont pas vraiment cousin mais fallait bien un moyens de rapprocher les deux groupes.

Prochain chapitre Jeudi !


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila le nouveau chapitre de SLS.

**réponses aux Reviews anonymes:**

**Ely Criss:** Tu n'es pas la seule. Mais qui aurait pu deviner que Mike et Tina étaient eux aussi dans le coup ?

**CrissColfer love:** Merci, Santana est un de mes personnages préféré, et elle est capable de dire que Dalton est Gayland pour Kurt.

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Tina s'assit la dernière autour de la table situé au fond du Starbuck de Westerville.

«J'ai l'impression de trahir le Lima Bean».

«Moi aussi» rigola Wes «mais tout le monde nous connais las bas et j'ai l'impression que Kurt et Blaine habitent las bas».

Les cinq amis sourirent, Kurt et Blaine avaient eu plus de «non-rendez-vous» que certains couples de vrai.

«Alors c'est quoi la fameuse nouvelle?» questionna Sam.

«L'attaque du Gap est toujours d'actualité» lâcha Wes.

«Quoi» s'indigna Tina «Il n'a pas annulé ?».

«Non il est même super motivé» râla David.

«Tout le gel qu'il met dans les cheveux à du lui brûler les neurones !»

Tous hochèrent la tête a la remarque du danseur.

«C'est un comble quand même» s'agaça Wes « à chaque fois qu'il chante il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tournée autour de Kurt de lui lancer des regard.».

«Oui son regard de chiot enamouré et quand la chanson finie paff plus rien !».*

«C'est à n'y rien comprendre» soupira le Sam.

«Et Kurt a réagi comment a l'annonce ? » demanda tristement Tina.

«Il... Il est juste resté la assit, sans rien dire à lancer deux ou trois regards noirs à Blaine. C'est la première fois que je le vois sans réaction».

«Mon pauvre bébé pingouin, si son continu je vais aller dire deux mots à Blaine !».

Tina se cala au fond de son siège en soupirant. Elle s'était vraiment beaucoup rapproché de Kurt depuis qu'il était à Dalton. Mercedes et Rachel bien trop occupé à se disputer pour savoir qui allait récupérer les solos du jeune homme, avaient quelque peu abandonné le jeune homme en question.

«Si ça continue je risque de lui envoyer mon foutu marteau à la tête».

«ça risque de rebondir sur son casque en gel» gloussa David.

Wes mit une claque derrière la tête de son ami en retenant un rire.

«Tu l'as cherché» Ria Mike après que le jeune homme ai poussé un cri de protestation.

«Il a déjà choisi la chanson?» Sam préféra changer de sujet avant que cette conversation tourne en guerre des Warblers, même s'il savait que les deux amis ne faisaient que s'amuser.

Ce fut au tour de Wes de glousser, il avait hâte de voir la tête de ses nouveaux amis quand ils annonceraient le titre de la chanson.

«Il n'a pas vraiment fait dans le soft» ricana David.

«il veut chanter «When I get you alone»»

Les trois New Directions les regardèrent bouche bée.

«Attendez vous voulez dire qu'il veut chanter cette chanson dans un Gap sûrement plein, à un gas avec qui il ne sort même pas avec le mec qui est amoureux de lui qui fait les chœurs derrière?» questionna la seule jeune femme du groupe.

Wes se frotta le visage, lui non plus ne pouvait pas comprendre le comportement de son autre meilleur ami.

«Tu as tout compris».

«On a finalement trouvé pire que Puck en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses» déclara Sam.

Mike éclata tout à coup de rire, les quatre autres le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou et attendirent qu'il se calme avant de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait.

«Il va vraiment chanter à ce gas «Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight»?»*

Ils restèrent sans réaction pendant quelques secondes puis éclatèrent tous de rire à nouveau.

«Baby girl you da shit, That makes you my equivalent» cita Sam à son tour.**

«Ce n'est pas le pire je pense «'Cause you shook that room like a star, now » cita David à son tour.***

Tina avait le visage dans ses mains et ne pouvait plus s'arrête de rire.

«Vous n'avez pas essayé de le faire changer d'avis sur la chanson?»

«Tu nous prends pour qui? Bien sur que non!» s'esclaffa David

Wes lui remit une tape derrière la tête.

«Bien sur qu'on a essayé» il lança un regard à David «enfin j'ai essayé mais il n'a rien voulu entendre»

«Pitié il faut que vous filmiez ça, il faut qu'on assiste a ça» supplia Mike.

« On a mieux à proposer, David a eu une bonne idée pour une fois» «Je te remercie pour le «pour une fois» David leva les yeux au ciel «L'attaque du Gap est prévu pour demain dans l'après-midi et on aura besoin de vous pour l'après-carnage»

Wes et lui lança un regard noir et il se reçut un coup de pied sous la table venant manifestement de Tina même si la jeune fille ne laissait rien paraître.

«D'accord, d'accord» reprit-il «on a besoin de vous pour l'après...non vraiment je ne vois pas d'autres mots ! Aieeee mais arrête de me frapper tes botes font vachement mal !»

La jeune fille pouffa de rire.

«Alors arrête de dire des conneries, donc tu as besoin de nous pour après le tour de chant de Blaine»

«Ça va mais je trouve toujours que ça va être un carnage, enfin bref à la fin Blaine doit attendre le vendeur de chaussettes avec Kurt, hey ne me regardez pas comme ça c'est une idée de Blaine»

Tina se frappa le front comment ce garçon pouvait-il être en même temps, aussi intelligent et aussi bête ? Car il faut l'avoué pour pouvoir rester à Dalton Blaine devait avoir des notes largement au-dessus de la moyenne mais la jeune fille commençait à se demander si papa hobbit ne signait pas de chèques plus que conséquent a la direction.

«Je sais» soupira Wes quand il vit ses amis ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans trouver les mots «On va dire que c'est le gel, continu David»

«À ce moment deux solutions Jeremiah accepte ou refuse, s'il accepte Sam tu apparais à ce moment-là, tu dis que tu as vu le carn...le show que tu as aimer bla bla bla et tu te tournes vers Kurt»

«N'oublie pas» précisa Tina «Tu agit normalement avec lui ne cherche pas à le dragué»

«Oui sa serait con qu'il commence à craquer pour toi»ajouta le danseur.

« Pas de soucis on a déjà parlé de ça avec Kurt, avant l'opération Klaine et tout, quand on a commencé à devenir vraiment ami donc pas d'ambiguïté»

Mike le regarda en clignant des yeux.

«Oui bon c'est Kurt qui a utilisé le mot, je sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire, enfin ça veut pas dire un truc louche ou quoi hein ?» demanda le blond soudainement anxieux.

«Non» s'esclaffa Wes «ça veut dire que tout est OK entre vous»

«les gas focus la séance commence dans 1 heure et je n'ai pas envie de rater le film» le Warblers attendit que ses amis se reconcentrent sur lui pour continuer «Sam tu te tournes directement vers Kurt et je sais pas tu fait comme d'habitude, en espérant que Blaine ne soit pas trop bouché il devrait réagir»

«Et si le gas refuse le rencart?» demanda le blond.

«À ce moment la deux solution où ils partent ensemble sûrement au Lima Bean, où ils se séparent, premier cas on laisse faire et on ne peut que laisser faire ou s'ils se séparent Mike et Tina entrent en scène et vous leur demander d'aller avec vous boire un café et oups une fois installer un problème chez l'un de vous deux et vous devez repartir ce qui les forcera à parler chose qu'ils n'ont pas faite si on ne compte pas les disputes depuis que Blaine nous a parler du vendeur de chaussettes. Des questions?» s'assurèrent David.

«Aucune c'est un très bon plan même moi je l'ai compris» s'exclama fièrement Sam.

«Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose et Rachel Berry ne se trompe jamais !».

«Je n'ai qu'une chose a dire Miss Peggy et c'est Jesse St James».

«Il ne compte pas c'est la seule erreur que j'ai commise».

«T'en veux d'autre?».

«Calmez-vous mais il faut bien reconnaître que cette fois Rachel a raison».

«Je te remercie Mercedes et je rajouterai que je sens la tromperie a des kilomètres».

«T'es quand même la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué que c'était Puck et pas Finn qui avait mis Quinn en cloque et la prochaine fois que vous m'embarquer de force je sors les lames de rasoirs que j'ai dans les cheveux !»

«Je ne ferais aucun commentaire là-dessus».

«Ça nous fera des vacances»marmonna la cheerleader.

Les trois jeunes filles se trouvaient à l'extérieur de café à surveiller leurs amis. Santana, qui donnerait tout ce qu'elle possédait pour être ailleurs, ne pouvait pas imaginer que Chang, femme de Chang et Bouche de mérou pouvaient les trahir comme ça. Elle, elle aurait pu, Quinn aussi mais pas ces trois là.

«Ils ont le droit de prendre un café avec qui ils veulent et vu la façon dont ils se marrent ils n'ont pas l'air de comploter quoi que ce soit et puis vous sortez souvent avec Porcelaine et son nain» repris Santana.

En y réfléchissant bien la jeune fille se rendit compte que les soi-disant meilleures amies de Porcelaine ne passaient plus autant de temps avec lui encore une fois elle se dit que si Brit' devait changer de lycée elle ferait tout pour passer un maximum de temps avec elle. Elle n'abandonnerait pas sa meilleure amie toute garce qu'elle puisse être.

«Ce n'est pas la même chose» s'exclama la diva «On peut avoir confiance en Kurt».

«Et pas en ces trois-là ? Pitié il n'y a pas plus saint que ces trois-là !».

«Moi je dis qu'on devrait aller voir ce qu'ils font»lança Mercedes.

«Non surtout pas» cria presque Rachel « Ils vont croire qu'on n'a pas confiance en eux».

«C'est un peut le cas, pour vous du moins ! » fit remarquer la cheerleader.

«Moi je dis qu'on devrait les suivre le reste de la journée» rectifia Mercedes.

«Et moi je dis que j'en ai marre de vous et que quoi qu'ils fassent je veux en être juste pour vous faire chier » sourit la brune.

Sur ces mots la jeune femme se leva et entra dans le Starbuck.

oOoOoOo

«Tu n'aurais pas vu Wes ?» demanda Kurt a Jeff.

«Je crois qu'il est sorti avec David» répondit le blond.

Kurt se laissa tomber à côté du blond en soupirant, ce n'était vraiment pas sa semaine entre Blaine qui se comportait d'un côté en mari bafoué et de l'autre en jeune marié fou amoureux de son vendeur de chaussettes et Wes qui disparaissait à tout bout de chant, sans parler de Rachel et Mercedes qui ne lui donnait plus aucun signe de vie il commençait à en avoir marre. Les seuls point positif depuis son arrivée à Dalton étaient, bien sûr le fait que Karofsky le laissait enfin en paix, mais aussi son rapprochement inattendu avec Sam et Tina. Ils étaient apparu au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Tina avec une boîte de cookie fait maison, un grand sourire et une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher et Sam avec une pizza et un air totalement choqué quand Kurt lui avait ouvert la se sentait triste pour son ami entre sa rupture avec Quinn et les problèmes que rencontrait sa famille ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui tous les jours. Il poussa un autre soupir à fendre l'âme.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive beau blond ?» lui demanda son ami.

Kurt lui sourit.

«Sans vouloir te vexer Jeff, je ne suis pas blond».

«Oh mais je ne me vexe pas, mais tu sais beau châtain sa n'aurait pas eu le même effet».

Kurt éclata de rire, un vrai rire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus d'une semaine.

«Voilà je te préfère quand tu souris» repris le blond « alors qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? C'est Blaine ?»

Le jeune homme vira au rouge.

«Q...quoi qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?».

«Pitié Kurt ne me la fait pas à moi, on partage la même chambre et je commence à te connaître dit moi ce qui ne va pas»

Kurt eut un sourire tremblotant, il regarda autour de lui mais ils étaient seuls dans la salle des Warblers. Il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et regarda le plafond.

«J... J'ai juste l'impression de... Je ne sais pas, depuis que je suis à Dalton je me sens plus serein et je me suis fait de bon mais, mais...j'ai l'impression que Blaine en a» Il sentit les mots se coincer dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui piquer «j'ai l'impression qu'il en a finie avec sa mission de «Mentor» et qu'il se dit qu'il n'a plus besoin de s'occuper de moi».

Kurt sentit les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir couler librement sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible surtout pas devant son ami mais les vannes étaient ouvertes et il avait du mal à les refermer.

«Je crois que j'étais juste une sorte de défi pour lui du genre, hey un gay en difficulté je vais l'aider et puis basta».

Jeff prit son ami dans ces bras sans aucune hésitation, Kurt d'abord un peu choqué se laissa aller contre lui.

«Ne disent pas de bêtises Kurt, il tient à toi, on le sait tous. Il ne sait juste pas le montrer».

«Non je sais bien qu'il me voit seulement comme un ami et je devrais sûrement passer à autre chose, mais ça fait mal du voit parler de Jeremiah et il va chanter pour lui et...»

Jeff le sera un peu plus dans ces bras quand Kurt reparti dans une crise de larmes . Il n'aimait pas voir son ami comme ça. Il releva la tête et vit Nick dans l'encadrement de la porte, il secoua la tête pour faire comprendre à son petit ami de ne pas intervenir. Celui-ci lui souri et ferma doucement la porte en sortant.

«Regarde-moi Kurt, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux d'accord ? Ne te laisse pas abattre je suis sur que ce gas n'est qu'une passade, ça va s'arranger et sinon je peux toujours te présenter à des amis à moi»

«Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi? Je suis encore plus féminin que certaines filles de ma connaissance».

«Tu es très bien comme tu es» le sermonna Jeff.

«Santana m'a dit un jour que je pourrais passer pour la sœur lesbienne de Zack Effron».

Jeff cligna deux fois des yeux et regarda son ami.

«Elle a vraiment dit ça?».

Ils restèrent sans réagir avant d'éclater de rire.

«Cette fille est horrible».

«En réalité elle est plutôt sympa, elle a une grande gueule et une langue aussi affûter que les lames de rasoirs qu'elle cache dans ses cheveux mais au fond elle a un grand cœur et qui on touche a ses amis elle peut être encore plus garce qu'elle ne l'est habituellement»

«Tu as des amis formidables que ce soit à McKinley ou ici, oui je me jette des fleurs, alors si tu va mal va les voir ou viens nous voir on te changera les idées».

«merci Jeff je me sens mieux»

Le châtain serra fort son ami dans ces bras. Le blond avait raison il n'allait surtout pas se laisser abattre, il allait se battre et si ça ne marchait pas il essaierait de passer à autre chose point. Les deux amis se séparèrent quand ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Tiens quand on parle du loup pensa le blond.

«Salut Blaine».

«Salut Jeff, je vous dérange peut-être?» grinça le brun.

«non pas du tout on faisait que parler» sourit le blond.

«Ouai j'allais partir» murmura Kurt .

«Rejoindre Sam peut être ?» lança le soliste plein de venin.

Kurt ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de foudroyer son ami du regard.

«Et alors je t'en pause moi des questions quand tu vas rejoindre Jeremiah?».

«C'est différent » se défendit le brun.

«Et en quoi est ce que c'est différents Blaine? Tu as le droit de sortir voir qui tu veux mais moi je dois rester seul à me morfondre ici? Tu as le droit de sortir avec des gens mais moi non? Je te rappelle que je suis plus vieux que toi et que tu n'es pas mon père et encore moins mon petit ami» s'énerva le châtain.

Jeff retient un sourire en regardant le visage de Blaine se décomposer, il venait de se prendre une sacrée claque de la part du contre-ténor mais il le méritait amplement peut-être que cette petite crise de Kurt fera enfin ouvrir les yeux a Blaine.

«Quoi?» s'énerva à son tour le soliste «Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour toi! Je sais ce que je fais moi! Je n'arrive juste pas à croire qu'a chaque fois que je te croise tu es dans les bras d'un garçon différent ».

Ou peut-être pas. Jeff sentait venir la Troisième guerre mondiale à plein nez, il se sentait légèrement vexé aussi et se demandait comment il pourrait arrêter ça quand Kurt se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce les joues tremper de larmes.

«J'en ai marre de tes putain d'insinuations, fous-moi la paix Blaine je ne veux plus te revoir».

Blaine regarda le jeune homme partir et sentit son estomac se retourner. Il venait de faire pleurer Kurt, le même Kurt qu'il s'était promis de protéger. Il ne pouvait juste pas en revenir .Il se retourna quand il entendit quelqu'un applaudir. Jeff. Il l'avait presque oublié.

«Bravo Blaine vraiment, je te félicite. Mais bordel est ce que tu es abruti de naissance ou tu t'entraînes a le devenir?».

«Je ne te n'ai rien demandé» cracha-il, légèrement choqué. Depuis qu'il connaissait Jeff il n'avait jamais vu le garçon s'énerver il était le calme absolu.

«Putain mais tu te rend pas compte que tu le...laisse tomber tu es vraiment trop con pour comprendre».

Et sur ces mots le Warblers quitta la salle laissant un Blaine encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était déjà.

* * *

_*Bien tu peux garder tes jouets dans ton tiroir ce soir (sex toys)_

**_Chérie tu es une tuerie,Ça fait de toi mon équivalent_

_***Car tu as fais trembler la chambre comme une pro_

Pour celles qui veulent faire un câlin à Kurt c'est la file droite, pour en faire un à Jeff c'est celle du milieu et pour mettre une baffe à Blaine c'està gauche Mdr.

La première fois que j'ai vu l'attaque du Gap, je me suis demandé pourquoi Kurt et Jeremiah tiraient des têtes comme ça. Mais à part le fait que Blaine chante une chanson a un gas qu'il connaît à peine. Et quand j'ai vu la traduction j'ai eu un énorme fou rire!

J'ai juste envie de prendre Kurt dans mes bras quand je revoie la tête qu'il tire pendant la chanson !

À jeudi prochain.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voila le nouveau chapitre de SLS.

**réponses aux Reviews anonymes:**

**Celine : **C'est vrai qu'a ce moments de la série Blaine n'a que 16 ans, c'est assez bizarre venant de lui, un autre Warblers je dit pas ils ont l'air un peut fous est aussi mon chouchou avec Jeff ^^. Fait toi plaisir les files sont ouvertes !

**CrissColfer love : **Tu peut faire la queue au 3 oui lol. Le bébé pingouin sort les griffes...meme si un pingouin n'en a pas breff mdr

**Bonne lectur**e !

* * *

Tina sortit du cinéma en compagnie de ses amis et Santana faisait partie du petit groupe. La jeune fille avait été légèrement choqué quand elle avait vu sa camarade se diriger vers leurs tables. Dire qu'elle avait été énerver quand celle-ci leur avait avoué que Mercedes et Rachel les espionnait était un euphémisme. La jeune fille sourit en repensant aux paroles de la cheerleader. «Quoi que vous fassiez je veux en être» avait elle dit, les cinq amis s'étaient concerté du regard avant de lui avouer la vérité. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne complotaient rien contre Rachel personnellement, elle avait insisté pour participer à l'opération Klaine et Tina ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'avoir une présence féminine en plus. Après ce petit accord le petit groupe s'était dirigé vers le cinéma de Westerville faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les deux divas de McKinley très mal caché. Tina fut sortie de ses pensées par son téléphone.

«Allo?» fit elle en décrochant. «Hey Kurt c'est toi?... tu pleures?... Calme toi...respire qu'est ce qui t'arrive?...je ne suis pas loin tu veux que je vienne?» elle vit Santana lui faire un signe «Santana est avec moi ça ne te gêne pas? Ok on arrive tout de suite».

«Qu'est qui ce passe ?» demanda David légèrement affoler.

«Je ne sais pas Kurt est en larmes. Je suis sur que c'est encore à cause de Blaine, je n'ai quasiment rien compris à ce qu'il a dit».

«Allez à Dalton toute les deux, Mike sa te gène de leur laisser ta voiture je vous raccompagne toi et Sam de toute façon je devais passer chez toi».

«Non pas de soucis» le jeune homme tendit ses clés de voiture à sa petite amie.

«ça vos gêne si je monte avec vous?» demanda David aux deux jeunes femmes.

«Non bien sur que non» répondit Tina anxieuse.

«Tenez-nous au courant» demanda Sam en grimpant dans la voiture de Wes.

«Pas de problème» lui répondit Santana.

Tina embrassa une dernière fois son petit ami avant de grimper à son tour dans la voiture et de se diriger vers Dalton.

oOoOoOoOo

Kurt attendait ses amies avec impatience, enfin surtout Tina, il avait besoin de pleurer sur l'épaule de son amie. Il secoua la tete en se disant qu'il y a quelques semaines encore il aurait appelé Rachel et Mercedes et qu'au lieu de parler, de l'aider elles auraient commencé à se plaindre, l'une du fait que Finn serait bien mieux avec elle et l'autre de ses solos trop peu nombreux. Il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir égoïste de penser ça car c'était la simple vérité. La pauvre Tina était un membre fondateur des ND mais pourtant elle était toujours au fond et n'avait quasiment jamais son mot à dire. Il entendit des pas dans les couloirs et quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

«Oui?» demanda-il faiblement.

«Kurt, c'est moi, ouvre s'il te plaît».

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas entendre cette voix, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers et sentit les larmes qui s'étaient tari revenir en force.

«Va t'en Blaine, je ne veux pas te voir».

«S'il te plaît, Kurt, Je suis désolé, Je...ouvre-moi».

«Si c'est pour me faire insulter encore une fois...».

«Kurt ne fait pas l'enfant s'il te plait».

«Moi je fait l'enfant ?» s'énerva le châtain.

«Kurt Je...» le jeune homme se fit couper par une autre voix.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fait la toi? Il ne veut pas te voir».

«Santana ? je...».

«Écoute-moi bien le hobbit t'a fait pleurer mon ami t'a 15 secondes pour dégager avant que je te foute mon pied au cul et crois-moi tu risque d'avoir une marque pendant un petit moment et si tu me crois pas demande à Puckerman » susurra la Cheerleader d'un ton mielleux avec le sourire qui allait avec.

«Santana ! Blaine s'il te plaît... va-t'en il n'est pas en état de te parler pour le moment».

Kurt sourit en entendant Santana, il eut presque envie de rire, s'il n'avait pas eu le cœur brisé.

Kurt écouta le soupir du brun et ses pas qui s'éloignaient. Tina savait parler aux gens et les comprendre. Il se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir à ses amies. Tina lui tomba directement dans les bras, tandis que Santana après avoir fermé la porte alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qui se trouver dans la pièce.

«Ils font pas les choses à moitié ici» dit elle en regardant la chambre.

La pièce était spacieuse avec deux lits, l'un a l'opposé de l'autre, ainsi que deux armoires deux bureaux et un petit coin salon avec un canapé, un fauteuil et une petite table basse. Une deuxième porte se trouvait juste à coté de celle menant au couloir et Santana se dit que ça devait être une salle de bain. Tout était dans un style légèrement vieillot, la jeune fille se serait presque cru dans une des cabines du Titanic, déjà que les escaliers du Hall y ressemblait étrangement. Tina s'assit elle aussi sur le canapé et tira Kurt pour qu'il se place entre elles.

«Raconte-moi tout Sweetheart!»_**(N/A: mon coeur, mon chéri... littéralement coeur doux )**_.

«Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule? Hey on ne fait pas pleurer...attend tu viens de l'appeler comment ?» demanda la Cheerleader.

Kurt sourit à ses deux amis.

«Non Santana tu n'as pas besoin de le frapper et elle m'a appelé Sweetheart. C'est un petit surnom qu'elle m'a donné, je l'aime bien».

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et raconta à ses deux amis ce qu'il s'était passé entre le soliste et lui.

«Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?» s'énerva Santana.

Kurt hocha piteusement la tete.

«Et… et maintenant je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens pour lui, si je l'aime, si je le déteste... et je suis obligé de le voir tous les jours» Il éclata en sanglots «et on a une répétition des Warblers dans pas longtemps pour répéter une putain de chanson qu'il veut chanter à un autre gas.».

«N'y va pas, Kurt, Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de ça. Je suis sur que Wes ne t'en voudra pas».

«Comment tu peux le savoir, tu le connais à peine».

«En fait je le connais un peu plus que ça» lui sourit Tina.

«Oh mon Dieu tu trompes Mike?».

«Quoi? Non!»rigola la jeune fille.

«T'imagine vraiment Tina tromper son Mister Abdo» rigola Santana.

«Désolé, mais sa m'aurais fait penser à autre chose» sourit légèrement Kurt «Comment tu le connais?».

«Tu te souviens le mois dernier quand tu m'as aidé à trouver une robe pour un mariage?» le jeune homme acquiesça «Hé bien c'était le mariage d'un oncle de Mike et quand on est arrivé dans la salle on est tombé sur Wes et on a appris que leur mère était de la même famille, ne me demande pas le lien exact sa seraient impossibles sans un arbre généalogique».

«Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que deux Asiatiques soient cousins?».

«Santana!».

«Je plaisante!» rigola elle «ça à du leur faire bizarre quand même».

«Le monde est petit pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit?».

«Les Warblers, toi ou encore Santana c'est riens pour eux mais imagine Rachel ou Mercedes apprendre cette nouvelle.».

«Ouai elles piqueraient une crise pour que dalle pour changer» marmonna Santana.

«Je vais envoyer un message à Wes pour lui dire que tu ne viens pas à la répétition et nous on va aller chez moi se gaver de sucre devant des trucs niai à la télé jusqu'à la fin du Week-end, Santana tu viens aussi?»hésita Tina.

La jeune fille leur lança un regard dédaigneux avant de sourire.

«Tant qu'il y a de la glace au chocolat...».

oOoOoOoOo

«Où sont Kurt et Wes ?» demanda Trent «Ils ne sont jamais en retard».

«Wes va arriver» déclara vaguement David.

Jeff qui lançait des regards noirs à Blaine depuis qu'il était entré intervint dans la conversation.

«Je ne pense pas que Kurt va venir».

«Pourquoi?»questionna Thad.

«Demande à Blaine» grinça le blond.

Tous les Warblers qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se tournèrent vers le soliste. La plupart d'entre eux espéraient que le soliste et le contre-ténor se mettraient ensemble. Ils en avaient ras-le-bol de la tension qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là. L'annonce que leur avait faite Blaine quelques jours plus tôt, à savoir qu'il voulait séduire un autre que Kurt, les avait tous choquer et la tension avait changé et pas en quelque chose de mieux.

«Il était dans sa chambre il n'y a pas longtemps» déclara vaguement le brun.

«Il n'y serait pas si tu n'avais pas joué au con».

Blaine serra les dents.

«J'ai essayé de m'excuser ! Je me suis fait jeter par Santana et Tina».

«Tu n'aurais pas eu à t'excuser si tu n'avais pas merdé».

«J'étais énervé et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée».

«Ils ont dépassé ta pensée ?!» explosa le blond «Putain Blaine t'a insinué qu'il sautait sur tout ce qui avait une queue à 10 kilomètres à la ronde».

Tous les Warblers regardèrent la dispute avec des yeux rond, reconnaissant à peine leurs deux amis. Le brun sauta sur ses pieds fous de rage.

«Je n'ai jamais dit ça, ne déforme pas mes propos comme bon te semble d'accord!».

Jeff se leva à son tour sous les regards consternés des autres Warblers et celui admiratif et légèrement excité de son petit ami. Le blond était d'une nature calme, il était le plus souvent le médiateur dans le groupe. Il était l'un des seules personnes avec Wes a pouvoir garder

calme un groupe d'une vingtaine de garçons.

«Je ne change pas tes paroles, tu lui as dit qu'a chaque fois que tu le voyais il était dans les bras d'un gas différent, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a compris?».

Wes qui venait d'entrée dans la salle décida d'intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment un peu plus.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend bordel ? On vous entend gueuler de l'autre bout du couloir!».

Jeff se rassit à coté de son petit-ami et Blaine se tourna vers Wes.

«Rien» marmonnèrent-ils.

Wes soupira et s'assit à sa place.

«Je viens de recevoir un message, Kurt ne sera pas présent du Week-end».

Quelques Warblers se tournèrent vers Blaine dont, malgré une posture rigide et les mâchoires serrées, le visage restait impassible.

«On fait comment pour demain? On reporte ou on fait sans lui?» demanda Thad.

«C'est à Blaine de prendre une décision...».

David avait raison, tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers le soliste.

«J...» Blaine hésita quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête «On le fait sans lui».

Tous les espoirs de Wes partirent en fumer à cette phrase.

* * *

Mes pauvres Warblers, Blaine leurs a pourris leur plan, vilain Hobbit ! Mdr

Prochain Chapitre "Gap attaque" et oui on y est enfin !

A jeudi prochain !


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila le nouveau chapitre de SLS.

J'ai l'impression que personne a vu le chapitre 5 aucune reviews, il vous a pas plus ?

Je demande ça sérieusement on ne sait jamais lol.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

«Je ne veux pas être ici!».

«Kurt, il faut bien que tu voies de quoi a l'air ton rival» répéta Tina pour la centième fois.

«Vous m'aviez promis un Week-end films niai et overdose de sucre» se plaignit le châtain.

«Fallait pas nous dire que tu ne savais même pas à quoi ressemblait ce gas et puis on a presque plus de glace au chocolat, on en reprendra en partant... Et merde, je veux voir le hobbit chanter _ça _!».

«Moi je m'en passerais bien».

«Sweetheart dit toi que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer et si sa accroche vraiment entre les deux...».

«Tu as dit que ton copain Jeff pouvaient te présenter des mecs » termina Santana.

«Je ne veux pas des mecs, je veux Blaine mais Blaine en veut un autre».

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent les yeux au ciel, en une soirée, Kurt était passé du «Je ne veux plus de lui», au «Je l'aime tellement» en passant par les éternels «C'est un connard...mais je l'aiiiiime» et «peut-être que je devrais faire le premier pas», Santana ayant répondu au dernier par un «Essai de faire sa et je te castre, c'est lui le fautif, c'est à lui de se démerder pour se faire pardonner et t'a intérêt à te faire désirer » en y ajoutant toutes sortes de noms d'oiseau a l'intention du bouclé.

«Venez je voie des blazers, ils arrivent» les secoua Tina.

Les trois amis se faufilèrent dans le magasin. La mission 2 de l'opération Klaine ayant été annulé, les filles avaient demandé à Sam et à Mike de ne pas venir au grand malheur des deux garçons. De là où ils étaient, ils virent les Warblers entré par petit groupe et se disperser dans la boutique. Puis ce fut au tour de Blaine d'entrée. Il regarda autour de lui et hésita quelques minutes tournant autour des présentoirs à lunettes de soleil, jouant avec une paire rose, absolument horrible selon Kurt, puis inspira un grand coup et fit un signe de tête à Wes qui soupira, pour reprendre les mots de David, le carnage allait commencer.

Tina n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles Blaine chantait vraiment cette chanson! Et le pire était les petits sourires que le blond lui lançait. Cette histoire allait vraiment mal finir pour Kurt. David avait peut-être tort finalement...

Santana regardait les beat-box-man faire leur numéro et elle devait avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt bons... si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que leur soliste coursait un mec sur son lieu de travail en lui chantant «qu'il le veut tellement». Elle attrapa David qui passait par là.

«Tu ne chantes pas?».

«J'y arrive pas, j'ai trop honte pour lui».

Ils le virent monter sur un présentoir alors que quatre Warblers le faisait tourné.

«File-moi ta cravate» demanda la Cheerleader.

«Quoi? Pourquoi?».

«J'hésite encore entre me pendre avec ou l'étrangler».

_And I want you so bad... _

Elle jeta un regard vers Kurt à ce moment-là et soupira.

«Je l'étrangle, définitivement, je l'étrangle».

Kurt savait que ses amis Warblers chantaient et dansaient dans le Gap mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Blaine, le suivant légèrement à distance alors que le brun, lui suivait un blondinet à la crinière indéterminée. Il regardait Blaine faire son show devant le vendeur de chaussette, il le regardait bougé, chanter, faire des clins d'œil pour un autre que lui. Le jeune homme soupira en voyant le brun mettre les lunettes de soleil roses...elles n'étaient peut-être pas si horribles finalement...

Plus la chanson défilée plus le châtain sentait son cœur remonté dans sa gorge, il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus regarder le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux chanté la sérénade, sérénade d'un goût douteux mais sérénade quand même, a un autre. Il sortit de la boutique avec ses deux amies sur les talons.

Blaine prenait de plus en plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure que la chanson avanç paroles de la chanson sortaient toutes seules, c'était automatique. Il se concentrait sur rien d'autre que Jeremiah, enfin il essayait. Ses pensées elles, malgré le fait qu'il chantait pour la personne qu'il pensait aimé, étaient à mille lieux de là. Kurt. Il ne pensait qu'a Kurt. Que penserait-il de la prestation? Comment aurait il réagit en le voyant monter sur les présentoirs? Lui qui levait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que le soliste grimper sur l'un des canapés de la salle des Warblers. Il l'avait même un jour appelé Tarzan et fait remarquer qu'il serait sûrement déjà sur un arbre s'ils devaient répéter en extérieur. Que faisait-il, là tout de suite ? Était-il avec Santana et Tina ? Peut-être avec sa famille ? N'était-ce pas lui à côté de ce mannequin? Ou peut-être qu'il était avec un des amis gay et célibataire de Jeff . Il avait entendu le blond et son petit-ami en parler ce matin, ils voulaient présenter quelques garçons à Kurt. À cette pensée le cœur du brun se serra, il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer Kurt avec un autre. Se reprenant Blaine entama le dernier couplet.

_When I get you alone  
When I get you you'll know baby  
When I get you alone  
When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

Blaine finit la chanson et se trouva devant un Jeremiah mi-choqué , mi-amusé. Il sourit au jeune homme mais le cœur n'y était pas, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Jeremiah qu'il aurait voulu avoir devant lui mais... il fut interrompu dans ses pensé par Jeremiah qui lui demanda de l'attendre dehors. Tous les Warblers sortirent de la boutique et se séparèrent, seul Blaine resta devant le Gap. Quelque minute plus tard Jeremiah sortis le rejoindre.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?» demanda-t-il «Pas que je n'ai pas aimé, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver une explication pour mon patron. J'ai eu de la chance que ça ait attirée du monde».

«Je...ouais heu désolé je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça».

«C'est rien j'ai dit que des amis voulaient me faire une blague».

«Attends...quoi? Pourquoi?».

«Ils ne savent pas que je suis gay et je préfère que ça reste comme ça».

«Oh... Jeremiah, je suis ouvertement gay...et...je»

Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne pouvait pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne s'assume pas. Il eut envie de rire en se rendant compte qu'il se cherchait des excuses, il ne pouvait pas sortir avec Jeremiah par ce qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas . Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kurt. Tous les jours, tout le temps. C'était normal non? Kurt était l'un de ses meilleurs ami. Pensait-il autant a Wes et David ? Non bien sur que non, ils les connaissaient depuis sont entrés à Dalton et ils étaient eux aussi ses meilleurs amis mais le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne traitait pas Kurt et les chefs du conseil de la même manière. Il était bien plus protecteur avec Kurt, évidemment il y avait ce footeux dégénérer qui le menaçait et rien que de penser à lui Blaine était dans une colère noire. Ce connard avait volé le premier baiser de Kurt, et rien que pour sa Blaine avait eu envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Kurt était doux, gentil et même quand il s'énervait il ressemblait plus à un chaton qu'a un tigre. Blaine se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi stupide, aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point Kurt était exceptionnel et s'il refusait de lui pardonner . Il ne le supporterait certainement pas...

«Je ne pense pas que ça pourra marcher alors, j'essaie de me faire discret tu voies».

Blaine sortie de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Jeremiah.

«Je...je n'est...ce n'est pas grave...oh t'a vu l'heure il faut que j'y aille».

Le jeune homme se sauva en vitesse, les pensées déjà loin du blond. Il devait trouver Kurt ! Non il devait se faire pardonner. Mais il voulait tellement le voir. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir parler au jeune homme comme ça, d'avoir été aussi jaloux, il se l'avouait enfin, depuis le début il était jaloux de Sam, de Jeff d'être aussi proche de Kurt, et il aurait bien mérité tout ce que Santana l'avait menacé de lui faire voir même plus. Il devait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner et il aller sûrement en baver mais rien ne sera trop beau pour les beaux yeux bleus du contre-ténor . Ahhh les yeux de Kurt !Le jeune homme sautilla presque en rejoignant sa voiture, son cerveau en ébullition, il allait avoir besoin d'aide et il savait à qui il allait s'adresser.

oOoOoOo

Kurt était assis dans le salon de Tina avec un énorme pot de glace à la pistache. Les trois amis regardaient pour la troisième fois en deux jours «La mélodie du bonheur». Santana, qui était assise à côté de lui, essaya de planter sa cuillère dans son pot et le jeune homme lui grogna littéralement dessus.

«Pas touche Miss gros lolos, tu as le chocolat tu t'en contenteras ! ».

«Miss gros lolos ? Sérieusement Lady Hummel ? J'en veux juste un peu et puis je le mérite bien, on t'a laissé choisir tous les films depuis Vendredi soir et on est Dimanche, Dimanche!»

«Vous m'avez forcé à voir l'homme que j'aime chanter une chanson plus que suggestive a un autre».

«Point pour Kurt» marmonna Tina la bouche pleine de glace a la vanille «ce qui nous fait 18 pour Kurt et 17 pour Santana».

«T'as compté quand je lui ai dit qu'au rythme où il vidait ses bombes de laque la couche d'ozone au-dessus de Lima ne tiendrait pas 5 à 10 ans ?».

«Ouaip et il t'a retoqué que lui n'avait pas en permanence une queue-de-cheval le faisant ressembler à un personnage d'avatar et que c'était sûrement pour ça que Sam ne sera pas contre tes avances ».

La latino avait avoué à ses amis qu'elle comptait draguer le blondinet pour à la fois lui changer, il en avait bien besoin selon Kurt et aussi pour faire rager miss monde Fabray. Santana voulait garder son titre de reine des garces et Quinn lui était passé devant dans le sondage de Jacob Ben Israël, le fait qu'elle ait trompé Sam avec Finn alors qu'elle avait déjà trompé celui-ci avec Puck avait propulsé la blonde à la première place. Kurt et Tina l'avaient quand même mis en garde de ne pas faire souffrir Sam, il était leur ami avant tout et il comptait bien plus qu'un stupide titre de reine des garces.

«Mince, tu es plutôt fort à ce jeu Porcelaine faut bien l'avoué» sourit Santana.

«Tu restes quand même la reine des garces».

Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil.

«Oh c'est le premier compliment que tu me fais ça me touche vraiment !».

«Vous êtes barge » rigola Tina.

Kurt regarda l'heure et soupira.

«Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à Dalton, je ne veux pas voir...je ne peux pas le voir».

«Aller Sweetheart demain c'est la Saint-Valentin, il faut un peu d'optimisme».

«Facile à dire quand on va passer la soirée avec son homme, nous on n'a rien de prévu et on est seul, c'est une première pour moi».

«En fait j'ai peut-être quelque chose de prévu» lâcha Kurt.

«Génial je peux même ne pas compter sur toi alors» se lamenta Santana.

«Mais si écoute, je suis allé prendre un café avec Sam y'a quelques jours et on a parler de notre Saint-Valentin qui risquait d'être pourri et on a commencé à délirer sur «un club des cœurs solitaires», une soirée où les célibataires et autres» il lança un regard lourd de sens à Tina « pourraient se retrouver et il y aurait une scène micro-ouvert et ceux qui voudront chanter le feront».

«Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée mais tu veux faire ça où?» demanda la Cheerleader.

« Pourquoi pas au BreadstiX? Le patron doit deux, trois services à mon père je suis sur qu'il acceptera».

«Moi ça me va, la plupart des New Directions voudront sûrement venir et pourquoi pas quelques Warblers ?» s'exclama Tina.

«Pas tous les Warblers sont invités, si tu voies ce que je veux dire» grinça Santana.

«Il peut venir si il veut ça ne me regarde pas, tant qu'il me laisse tranquille...».

Tina le prit dans ses bras.

«T'es sur de ça ? Si tu veux on ne préviens pas les Warblers».

«Non, non ça va ne t'en fais pas» Il sauta sur ses pieds et frappa dans ses mains «Aller Mesdemoiselles on a du pain sur la planche».

«Kurt avec tout ce qu'on a bouffé j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 10 kilos et il n'est que 14h on a le temps! Et c'est pas sur que je puisse me lever».

«Je me disais aussi que tes nibards avaient encore doublé de volume».

«Et de 19 pour Kurt».

«Je suis en train de me faire piquer ma deuxième place en tant que garce, vous me rendez nunuche c'est horrible, j'ai pas le cœur tendre moi!».

«Mais tu nous aimes, aller dit le que tu nous aimes» la taquina Kurt.

«Je le dis, je vous aime...bien et si sa sort d'ici je nierais et vous risquez de disparaître dans d'atroces souffrances».

«Mais oui Betty Boop maintenant lève tes grosses brioches de ce canapé et en route pour le BreadstiX».

Santana lança un regard à Tina.

«Il m'a appelé Betty Boop?».

«Ouaip».

«Et il a insinué que j'avais un gros cul.».

«Hum Hum».

La jeune fille se leva d'un coup et se mit à courir derrière le châtain qui s'était déjà enfuis en riant .

«T'a raison de courir, tu vas le regretter» rigola-t-elle.

«Pas de sang dans la voiture! c'est celle de Mike!» cria Tina en prenant ces clés et en fermant la porte de chez elle.

* * *

Et voila la fameuse chanson !

Blaine c'est enfin réveiller Youpi lol !

J'ai voulus qu'a peut près tous le monde ai un point de vue sur le show de Blaine. Blaine et Kurt ayant les plus long c'est logique lol.

A Jeudi !


	7. Chapter 7

Et voila le nouveau chapitre de SLS.

**réponses aux Reviews anonymes:**

**ChrissColfer love : **Je suis heureuse que Santana te plaise autant. La remarque sur la cravate n'est pas de moi mais d'une amie c'est ce qu'elle a pensé en regardant l'episode "je vais l'etrangler avec sa cravate".

**Niff**: Oui Blaine est tres lent a la detente !

**Guest**: Moi aussi j'aime bien tomber sur des fics avec déjà plusieurs chapitre mdr, les disputes Klaine sont facile a écrire avec Blaine on a pas mal de matériel mdr

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Blaine marchait dans les couloirs de la Dalton Académie en souriant, il avait passé une partie de la soirée d'hier à chercher la chanson parfaite pour Kurt. Cette fois il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et il avait enfin eu une illumination vers les 3h du matin. Il avait prévenu la moitié des Warblers qu'il voulait les voir dans leur salle de répétition et il était en train de chercher les autres. Il savait par le bouche-à-oreille que Kurt n'était pas encore rentré, le châtain ne risquait donc pas de participer à la réunion . Les élèves qui le croisèrent se demandèrent si ils avaient déjà vu le Warblers aussi enjoué. Un peut plus loin un groupe d'étudiant, se trouvant à l'écart des autres, le suivait du regard.

«Est qu'il sautille ?» demanda Cameron perplexe.

«Je vais me le faire! Je vais me le faire» ragea Jeff qui essaya de se diriger vers Blaine mais c'était sans compter son petit-ami qui le rattrapa à temps.

«Calme toi Jeff, tu ne peux rien y faire, il est con, il est con» lui dit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Jeff posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun en soupirant.

«Heureusement qu'hier Kurt est partie avant la fin avec ses amies, il n'aurait pas supporter de le voir avec se sourire niai ».

«Kurt était là ?»s'étonna Trent.

«Ouai je l'ai vu pendant qu'on chantait il était avec Tina et Santana, une autre fille des ND »marmonna Jeff dans le cou de son homme.

«ça craint pour lui, non mais sérieux les gas je suis le seul qui ai pensé que Blaine allait chanter pour Kurt quand il nous a dit qu'il était amoureux?».

«Bien sur que non Cam, on s'y attendait tous ! Kurt le premier je pense».

«Nick n'a pas tort. Est-ce que vous avez vu la tête qu'il a tirée quand Blaine a dit que le gas bossait au centre commercial ? J'ai cru qu'il allait ou se mettre à pleurer ou foutre son poing dans la gueule de Blaine» Nick embrassa Jeff sur la tempe pour le calmer « sans compter que le soir quand je suis rentré dans notre chambre il était déjà recroquevillé sous ses couvertures et il ne voulait parler à personne».

« Ça va être dur pour lui demain ... s'il compte venir, on l'a pas vu du week-end» fit remarquer Trent.

Jeff mis la main dans sa poche et en sortit on téléphone qui venait de vibrer.

_Demain pour la Saint-Valentin _

_soirée au BreadstiX, _

_y'aura pas mal des ND _

_et la scène sera libre tout le monde pourra chanter _

_si on arrive à arracher le micro à Rachel :p_

_Tous les Warblers sont invités, ça vous dit?_

_-Kurt _

_Ps : Ahhhhh oui! oubliez le blazer ou gare à ma colère !_

Jeff éclata de rire.

«ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ».

«Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?» demanda Nick.

«Demain il organise une soirée au BreadstiX pour la Saint-Valentin on est tous invité et interdiction de porter nos blazers ou notre fashion victime en chef risque de piquer une colère».

«J'aimerais bien le mettre juste pour voir comment il réagirait».

«T'es suicidaire Cam ?» rigola Trent.

«Oh gaga, on ne plaisante pas avec les fringues» imita très mal Nick.

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire.

«Hey les mecs vous êtes là! Venez dans la salle des Warblers Blaine veut nous parler» leur annonça Thad qui passait près d'eux.

«Pourquoi? il a besoin de nous ?».

«Comment tu veux que je le sache, Cam, il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait nous voir le plus vite possibles».

«Il va sûrement nous dire si la chanson a marché» hasarda Nick.

«Vu le sourire qu'il se paye, ça doit être ça» marmonna son petit ami.

Les cinq Warblers entrèrent les derniers dans la salle et trouvèrent un Blaine trépignant d'impatience, le jeune homme sautillait littéralement sur place.

«J'avais raison tout à l'heure il sautille!».

«Ah les gas vous êtes enfin la allez, allez asseyez-vous j'ai un truc important à vous dire !».

«Quoi t'a retrouvé ton cerveau dans ton pot de gel ?».

Blaine fixa Jeff en clignant des yeux.

«Putain de merde pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était Santana en face de moi».

«ça c'était limite méchant !» fit remarqué le blond.

«Moi je l'aime bien Santana» souris David «elle a une langue bien tranchante et les ongles qui vont avec».

«Premièrement» commença Blaine en ignorant David «je voulais m'excuser auprès de Jeff, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait, j'ai été con et jaloux et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée».

«ça c'est à Kurt qu'il fau... attend t'a dit quoi là?»s'étonna le blond.

«Que j'ai été con...».

«Après ça!».

«que mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée...».

«Merde Blaine tu le fait exprès... putain mais tu le fait exprès en plus» s'exaspéra Jeff en voyant le petit sourire du soliste.

«D'accord, d'accord. J'ai...était jaloux de...»Les Warblers purent voir une légère rougeur se répandre sur ses joues « de te voir aussi proche de...de Kurt».

«Putain de merde» souffla Wes «Il a vraiment retrouvé son cerveau !».

«Remarque très pertinente Wes je te remercie»marmonna le principal intéresser.

«Pas de quoi mon pote»ria l'asiatique «attend une minute, c'est bien ce que je pense que c'est? non? Ou c'est pas ce que je pense que tu penses et je me fais une fausse joie?».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le premier Warblers et tous ou presque laissèrent échapper un «hein?» plus ou moins sonore.

«Il demande seulement pourquoi Blaine était jaloux» expliqua David.

«Whaou mecs vous passez beaucoup trop de temps ensemble si vous vous comprenez aussi bien...» fit remarquer Thad tandis que les autres ricanèrent.

«Revenons à Blaine» souris malicieusement Jeff «Tu serais jaloux par ce que...?».

«Parce que j'ai...des sentiments...pour Kurt»avoua difficilement Blaine «Je m'en suis rendu compte hier, je chantais et tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était Kurt et le fait qu'il n'était pas là et que je l'avais rendu triste et...et que c'est pour lui que j'aurais dû chanter et pas pour un gas que je connaissais à peine».

«Tu aurais chanté cette chanson-là a Kurt tu aurais souffert mon pote» s'esclaffa Cameron.

«C'est vrai que Kurt aurait sûrement fait une attaque avec celle la» renchérit Trent.

«C'est pour ça que je vais lui chanter quelque chose d'autre! Mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre... c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide».

Jeff soupira et alla se placer à coté du soliste, lui passant un bras autour des épaules .

«Laisse-moi faire je sais exactement quand et où tu lui chanteras ta chanson».

oOoOoOoOo

Kurt, les poings sur les hanches, regardaient ses amis en train de se disputer pour une raison complètement idiote.

«Ah non Mike tu ne peux pas dire que Wolverine n'est pas le meilleur des X-men» s'indigna Sam.

«Je dis juste que les pouvoirs de Cyclopes son mieux».

«N'importe quoi, c'est n'importe quoi, le gas peut rien faire sans ses lunettes».

«Ouai mais ses pouvoirs à lui son vrai au moins, ceux de Wolverine était nul avant qu'on transforme son squelette en métal, a part l'autoguérison ça c'est plutôt cool».

«Du métal ? _Du métal_ ? C'est de_ l'adamantium_ ! Pas du métal !»

Kurt se tourna vers Tina qui regardait son petit ami avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-affligé.

«Rappelle-moi comment on en est arrivé là ?».

«Sam a mis entre ses doigts des couteaux et a dit «Hey on dirait Wolverine» et Mike a répondu «Hey cool ! Mais moi je préfère Cyclope» Et...»elle désigna les deux garçons en plein débat «ça à donner ça...».

«Pourquoi j'ai demandé leur aide déjà ?» soupira Kurt, une main posée sur son front.

«Les muscles ?» hasarda Tina en essayant de ne pas rire.

«C'est sûrement pas pour le cerveau» ricana Santana qui venait d'arriver accompagnée de Wes.

«Les gas...les gas... HEY ! Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? Sam tu préfères Wolverine et Mike Cyclope ce n'est pas comme si vous vouliez tous les deux êtres le même ».

«C'est vrai ! Je suis Wolverine et toi mon meilleur pote le Cyclope» déclara Sam dans une très mauvaise imitation d'Hugh Jackman.

«Wes tu me sauves la vie pour peut et je me prosternerais à tes pieds!».dit Kurt en ignorant les deux autre garçons qui s'amusaient a présent a imité leur héros respectif.

«Je te dis pas le nombre de fois où j'ai dû régler des disputes du même genre entre Richard et Thad» souris le Warblers.

«T'es en avance, la fête ne commence que dans...»Tina jeta un regard à la pendule «Merde dans 1h seulement !».

«Je suis venu donner un coup de main et vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?».

Kurt reprit du poil de la bête en entendant l'heure et frappa dans ses mains.

«Toi et les deux machins qui sont là vous allez pousser quelques tables pour laisser un petit coin danse, seule exigence de Mike! Malheureusement il sera un peu éloigné de la scène vue ses gros trucs» Kurt posa la main sur une cloison de séparation «Le patron a dit qu'on pourra les enlever s'ils gênent vraiment mais je pense qu'on peut faire avec, pendant ce temps les filles vous allez m'aider à finir la décoration».

Ils se mirent tous au travail et Wes profita d'une visite de Kurt en cuisine pour parler aux autres personnes pressente.

«Les gas je vais avoir besoin de vous pendant la soirée, l'opération Klaine est encore en route».

«Quoi ? Mais et le vendeur de chaussette?»commença à sautiller Tina.

«On va dire que notre bébé pingouin n'a pas quitté les penser d'un certain Minimoys».

«Tu veux dire que l'hobbit à ouvert les yeux .»

«Mieux que ça il les a ouvert mais il est aussi déterminé à ne plus les refermer».

«On devra faire quoi?» demanda Sam tout excité.

«Faite en sorte que Kurt ne quitte pas la pièce quand Blaine va débarquer et qu'il soit bien là quand il fera son numéro .».

«Pitié dit moi qu'il ne va pas chanter When i get you alone» marmonna Santana.

«Non» rigola Wes «cette fois la chanson est potable».

«Il faut jute que Kurt comprenne qu'elle est pour lui».

«Oh ne t'en fais pas il comprendra».

«Que la fête commence» déclara Santana alors qu'ils réunissaient leur main au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient.

* * *

Et voila !

Prochain chapitre, la soirée, la chanson la réconciliation ?

a Jeudi !


	8. Chapter 8

Et voila le nouveau chapitre de SLS.

J'ai eu un problème la semaine dernière en voulant poster le chapitre 8 c'est le 7 qui c'est réédité, je ne sait absolument pas comment ça c'est fait et je n'ai pas pu riposter du coup je n'avait pas internet et avec un téléphone je ne préfère pas essayer lol.

Pour me faire pardonner je posterais demain soit un** OS PROMPT**, c'est a dire qu'une amie m'a donné des directive pour l'écrire ou le premier chapitre d'une** nouvelle FF** que j'ai commencé.

**Je vous laisse choisir !**

**PROMPT**: **Marry Me :** Blaine demande Kurt en mariage. Mais ça doit être dans un lieu où il y a du monde, en chanson, avec les New Directions et interdiction d'utiliser Marry you de Bruno Mars.

**FF: Quand Jeff s'en mêle : **Jeff ne supporte plus la tension qu'il y a entre Blaine et Kurt. Aidé de son meilleur ami Nick, le Warbler monte un plan pour que Klaine se forme enfin. Et si son plan lui était bénéfique à lui aussi ?

Dite moi par reviews celle que vous voulez !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kurt regarda autour de lui avec un sourire satisfait, la plupart de ses amis étaient déjà là, seuls Quinn, Finn et quelques Warblers manquaient à l'appel. Les deux premiers a cause d'une mononucléose transmise par les soins de Santana et les autres étaient en retard ou n'avaient pas pu venir. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et eut un pincement au cœur en se disant que Blaine était sûrement en pleine séance de roucoulage avec son vendeur de chaussettes à la crinière non identifiée. Il se demanda quelques secondes si le brun n'allait pas venir avec son blondinet mais il chassa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle lui était venu. Si ça devait arriver il déserterait sa propre fête. Le châtain se trouva affligeant et décida d'aller se remonter le moral avec ses amis qui étaient réunis à la même table.

«T'a les cheveux trop long moi je te le dis» au vu du ton de la cheerleader le débat devait déjà durer depuis quelques minutes.

«Moi je les trouve très bien ses cheveux!» objecta Nick.

«C'est normal t'es son mec tu ne vas pas dire le contraire si tu veux pas être privé de sex-valentin».

Les deux Warblers rougirent furieusement.

«Jouaient pas les vierges effarouchées les mecs combien de fois Kurt ou moi on a été obliger de changer de chambre pour vous laisser faire vos cochonneries » rigola David.

«Bien trop de fois» soupira exagérément le châtain en prenant place entre les deux seules filles du groupe «quel est le débat?»

«Les cheveux de Jeff». rigola Tina «Santana pense qu'il les a trop longs».

«Je ne sais pas ce que les blondinets on a vouloir se coiffer à la Bieber entre Sam et lui c'est une épidémie».

«Hey» s'offusquèrent les blondinets en question.

«En tout cas c'est une super soirée que tu nous as fait la Kurt, moi qui pensais me retrouver seul avec Lily en Europe» lança Wes pour changer les idées .

«Quelle chance elle a d'être à Rome ! !Dire que c'est un voyage qu'elle fait pour son cours d'italien! » s'extasia Tina «Le jours où Shuester nous enverra en Espagne...».

«Il neigera en enfer» termina Mike.

«Entre-temps notre pauvre petit Wes a peur que sa chérie se trouve un bel étalon italien, le fantasme absolu».

«Ne fantasme pas trop non plus hein» marmonna Nick.

«Tu seras toujours le premier dans mon cœur mon amour» tenta de se rattraper le blond.

«Jusqu'à ce qu'un bel italien passe».

Jeff mit un coup de coude à Sam qui était à sa droite avant de partir dans un long combat pour que Nick arrête de bouder, tandis que Tina et Mike essayaient de convaincre Wes que sa Lily chérie ne le quitterait pas pour un bel Italien mais c'était sans compter Santana et David qui faisaient la liste de tout ce que les Italiens avaient de plus charment. Kurt regardait tout ce monde s'amuser et rigoler ensemble et se dit que c'était un peu grâce à lui si les New Directions et les Warblers était amis.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?» s'égosilla une voix nasillarde.

« On danse le limbo! D'après toi Berry on passe une soirée tranquille vient pas nous faire chier».

«Mais... mais ce sont des Warblers! Des ennemis! vous ne pouvez pas rester avec eux c'est un ordre, en tant que leader es directions je me dois d'intervenir !».

«Ouha elle est pire que dans vos descriptions les gas!»s'exclama Wes.

«Et encore là elle est pas en forme» marmonna Tina.

«Tina ma chérie tu me comprends non? On est amie, écoute je te laisserais faire les cœurs juste derrière moi pour le prochain concours, pas trop près de moi bien évidemment il ne faudrait pas que tu me voles la vedette...mais avec toi il n'y a pas de risque».

Toute la table resta silencieuse, les Warblers étaient complètement choqués par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme, même si Blaine était leur soliste principal chaque Warblers pouvait passer une audition si il voulait un solo et aucune rancœur ne s'infiltrait dans le groupe. Rachel venait de proposer à Tina de rester dans son ombre et avait tourné sa comme si elle faisait une faveur a la jeune femme. Sans compter qu'elle venait d'insinuer que la jeune asiatique n'avait pas le tallent nécessaire pour se faire remarquer. Jeff commença à s'énerver, il aimait beaucoup Tina et avait appris à la connaître grâce à Kurt. Santana et le blond se levèrent d'un même geste la première pour faire la peau à la soi-disant diva et le deuxième pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.

«Tu n'es qu'une garce Rachel ! Tu te demandes pourquoi Finn t'a largué ? C'est par ce que tu es odieuse avec tout le monde ! Je te considérerais comme une amie mais en fait tu n'es qu'une pimbêche imbut d'elle-même qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Tu dis que Santana est une mauvaise langue qui ne pense qu'à elle mais quand on a eu besoin d'elle elle est venu, toi a part nous espionnés, très mal soi-disant passant, t'était où ? Tu étais en train de, pour changer, ne penser qu'a ta petite personne en essayant de récupérer Finn !».

Le petit groupe regardait Tina partager entre la fierté et le choque, quant à Rachel, elle regardait la jeune fille comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Jamais la timide Tina n'avait osé lui parler de cette manière. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais rien ne pouvait en sortir.

«Si tu pouvais t'en aller maintenant s'il te plaît, on aimerait passer une soirée entre amis et je ne te connais peut-être pas mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être la bienvenue dans le coin» lui sourit Jeff en reprenant sa place.

«Ce que blondinet veut dire c'est, vire de la Berry avant que je ne te foute un coup de pied au cul».

La pseudo diva se retourna avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait alors que les autres acclamaient le coup d'éclat de Tina.

«Ma chérie tu as été fantastique, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux! Oh gaga je suis tellement fière de toi! Betty Boop notre petit bébé a grandi».

«La jumelle de Zack Effron a raison, tu as été magnifique, on n'a plus rien à t'apprendre j'en ai les larmes aux yeux» renchérit la jeune fille en s'éventant le visage avec sa main.

«ça fait un moment que j'en avais envie!» avoua la jeune fille.

«Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi Tina tu m'as épaté» lui sourit Jeff.

«J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous faire une crise cardiaque» rigola David.

Mike se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embraser tendrement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sam qui se mit à rire.

«Qu'est qu'il t'arrive bouche de mérou?».

«Avec la remarque de Kurt sur votre «petit bébé» j'étais en train de m'imager comment serait votre gosse».

«Une garce» s'exclamèrent en même temps Kurt et Santana.

«Et si c'est un garçon ?» demanda Nick en riant.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent hochèrent la tête et annoncèrent.

«Une garce quand même».

Tous se mirent à rire au synchronisme parfait des deux adolescents. Wes leva la tête et vit Blaine entré dans le BreadstiX, il lui fit un léger signe de tête et s'adressa à toute la table.

«On va peut-être allez vous chanter un petit quelque chose avec les Warblers».

«Kurt resté assit et...profite du spectacle»se dépêcha de dire Jeff quand Kurt commença a ce levé.

«Vous allez chanter pour moi?» rigola le châtain.

«Il faut bien rendre hommage à l'organisateur de cette magnifique soirée».

Kurt se figea et eut des frissons en entendant cette voix, il avait peur de se retourner et de trouver le brun en charmante compagnie. Kurt inspira à fond et se retourna vers Blaine. Et sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Kurt n'avait encore jamais vu son ami sans l'uniforme de Daton et il pensa qu'il devrait l'abandonner plus souvent. Tous les warblers avaient fait des efforts mais Blaine était juste... Blaine.

«Hey» murmura-t-il après s'être racler la gorge.

«Hey» lui répondit le boucler un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

«T'es venu … et sans blazer je considère ça comme un miracle ».

Blaine sourit légèrement et regarda sa tenue, il avait passé des heures à se demander ce qu'il pouvait mettre, quelque chose qui plairait à Kurt, il s'était finalement décidé pour un costume gris simple, un nœud papillon rouge et il avait ajouté un chapeau a tout ça. (NA: Tenue qu'il porte durant la fête de Sugar)

«Ouai on m'a dit que le blazer était interdit à l'entrée» tenta-t-il de plaisanter en se frottant la nuque.

«Oh pitié va chanter qu'on en finisse !» s'exaspéra Santana.

«Ouai je vais faire ça!».

Les Wabblers se réunirent sur scène derrière un Blaine de plus en plus stressé. Le jeune homme avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Et si Kurt ne comprenait pas? Et si au contraire il comprenait mais qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Ses amis commencèrent à harmoniser derrière lui et a chanter le premier couplet.

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see_

_(Je ne peux pas expliquer que ce sentiment est clair pour moi, dis, ne vois-tu pas)_

___How can I tell you about my loved one?_

_(__Comment puis-je te parler de celle que j'aime?)_

___Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, say can't you see_

_(Ah, qu'elle m'a donné plus, elle m'a tout donné, maintenant, ne vois-tu pas)_

___How can I tell you about my loved one?_

_(__Comment puis-je te parler de celle que j'aime?__ )_

Blaine dégluti difficilement ça allait être son tour dans quelques secondes et sa gorge était sèche et il ne se rappelait plus des paroles, pourtant il l'avait chanté une dernière fois en venant jusqu'au BreadstiX. Jamais encore il n'avait eu le trac durant une performance. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une simple chanson chantée devant tous ses amis. Non ce n'était pas qu'une simple chanson, il allait la chanter pour Kurt et uniquement pour Kurt et après cela il pourrait peut-être avoir quelque chose avec lui. Quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus les plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Kurt était la assit juste en face de lui et lui souriait légèrement. Et c'est en voyant se sourire que Blaine repris confiance en lui et commença à chanter.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._

_(Tu pourrais penser que les gens en auraient eu assez des chansons d'amour idiotes)_

___But I look around me and I see it isn't so._

_(Mais je regarde autour de moi et je vois que ce n'est pas le cas)_

___Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

_(Certaines personnes veulent inonder le monde de chansons d'amour idiotes)_

___And what's wrong with that?_

_(Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça?)_

___I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again _

_(__Je voudrais savoir, car me revoici)_

Kurt fronça légèrement les sourcils, Blaine avait dit que cette chanson était pour lui non ? Alors pourquoi avait il choisit Silly love Songs ? Il regarda autour de lui et vit ses amis lui lancer des petits sourires puis se retourna vers Blaine cette chanson ne pouvait pas lui être destiné.

___I love you _

_(Je t'aime)_

___I love you _

_(Je t'aime)_

Ou peut-être bien que écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur se mettre à palpiter. Blaine le regardait droit dans les yeux en prononçant ses trois mots. Les trois mots que Kurt rêvait d'entendre de la bouche du garçon et là il les lui chantaient.

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see_

_(Je ne peux pas expliquer que ce sentiment est clair pour moi, dis, ne vois-tu pas?)_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see_

_(Ah, qu'elle m'a donné plus, elle m'a tout donné, maintenant, ne vois-tu pas?)_

Kurt vit Blaine s'approcher de plus en plus de leurs tables le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux à chaque parole qu'il prononçait.

_Love doesn't come in a minute_

_(L'amour ne vient pas en une minute)_

Blaine se pencha entre Mike et Tina et leur sourit. À peine fut-il relever que le couple échangea un long baiser.

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_(Quelquefois, il ne vient pas du tout )_

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Santana et lui fit un sourire en coin. La jeune fille pas vexé pour un sous lui mit une tape sur la main et essaya de lui enfoncer un doigt dans les cotes. Blaine l'évita et se retourna vers Kurt et attrapa une de ses mains.

_I only know that when I'm in it,_

(Je sais seulement que lorsque je le ressens )

_It isn't silly (at all), no isn't silly (at all), _

(Ce n'est pas idiot (du tout), non ce n'est pas idiot, )

_love isn't silly at all._

(l'amour n'est pas idiot du tout)

Blaine commença le dernier couplet en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire passer par ce simple regard tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Rien ne pouvait les sortir de leurs bulles. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Jeff et Nick dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Tina les observant, les larmes aux yeux, Wes prendre Santana dans ses bras en riant, David les prendre en photo, eux ainsi que Wes et Santana, Sam et Mike se taper dans la main en disant qu'ils avaient réussi. Rien d'autre d'eux ne comptait.

_I love you_

_(Je t'aime) _

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see_

_(Je ne peux pas expliquer que ce sentiment est clair pour moi, dis, ne vois-tu pas?)_

_How can I tell you about my loved one?_

_(Comment puis-je te parler de celle que j'aime?)_

Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,

_(Ah, qu'elle m'a donné plus, elle m'a tout donné, maintenant, ne vois-tu pas? )_

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see _  
(Je ne peux pas expliquer que ce sentiment est clair pour moi, dis, ne vois-tu pas?) _

How can I tell you about my loved one?

_(Comment puis-je te parler de celle que j'aime?)_

* * *

Oui je sais je suis méchante de couper la ! Et j'avoue m'etre lâcher sur cette pauvre Rachel... Brefouille Il ne reste qu'un chapitre et un petit épilogue avant la fin de SLS sniff :'( Mais comme je le dit en haut j'ai plus d'un tours dans mon sac ! Et demain un OS ou une nouvelle Fic au choix ^^

"En mode Brittany & Sam" Et si demain c'est la fin du monde ?

Je n'y avait pas penser...

Bref Joyeuses Fêtes !


	9. Chapter 9

Je sais je suis encore en retard pas tapé mais voila enfin le dernier chapitre, il me reste encore un voir deux chapitre "surprise" à poster et SLS sera définitivement terminé bhou. Il reste toujours mon autre FF**_ Quand Jeff s'en mêle !_** Sans compter un OS qui sera bientôt publié ^^.

Je voulais remercier tous ceux (plus celles que ceux Lol) qui m'a laissé les Rewiews, les mises en favoris et les lecteurs fantômes Lol.

**Bonne Lecture et Bonne Année !**

* * *

Blaine avait tiré Kurt a l'extérieur du BreadstiX dès que la chanson fut finie, au grand dam de leurs amis qui s'empressèrent de s'amasser autour des fenêtres du restaurant pour tenter de voir les deux adolescents.

«J'y crois pas il fait deux déclarations publiques en moins d'une semaine mais là il veut de l'intimité» se lamenta Wes.

«Surtout que c'est grace à nous s'ils sont ensemble, si on n'avait pas monté l'opération Klaine rien ne...» commença David avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Tina.

«L'opération Klaine hein ?» demanda Jeff.

«Ne faites pas attention a ce qu'il dit et concentré vous sur les deux amoureux transis» marmonna Santana le nez collé a la vitre.

«Kurt n'a pas l'air emballé la tout de suite» fit remarquer Sam.

Tous se tournèrent vers les fenêtres. Kurt et Blaine discutaient dans le parking du restaurant, Blaine avait l'air de butter a chaque mot et semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Kurt quant à lui avait les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

«Je connais cette expression ! Elle veut dire «mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?».

«Oh le con il va tout foirer!».

«Ferme la Wes tu vas porter la poisse» siffla Santana.

«J'y crois pas après tout ça il ne peut pas foirer ça maintenant !».

«Blaine n'a jamais était doué pour les grands discours» soupira Nick.

«Ce n'est pas si compliquer que ça» s'exaspéra Mike.

«Dois-je te rappeler la première fois où tu m'as dit «je t'aime»? Tu as passé 10 minutes à

baragouiner sur combien je comptais pour toi mais qu'il y avait autre chose et que tu ne savais pas comment me le dire. J'ai même cru que tu voulais rompre avec moi au bout d'un moment.».

«Je n'ai rien dit» marmonna un Mike rougissant sous le rire des autres.

oOoOoOo

« Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que... en fait... je m'en suis pas rendu compte...et j'aurais du...mais je me rendais pas compte...merde je l'ai déjà dit...je veux dire tu étais là et... je savais pas mais... en même temps ce n'était pas facile...»

Kurt regardait Blaine se dépatouiller avec ses mots tout en faisant les 100 pas. Le jeune homme avait passé tellement de fois sa main dans ses cheveux que le gel qui retenait ses boucles était partiellement parti. Quelques boucles commençaient à se former çà et là sur son crâne. Kurt était comme hypnotisé par ses quelques boucles et il mourrait d'envie de passer sa main dedans. Il reporta quelques secondes son attention au discours décousu de son ami et eu envie de rire. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait il laissa échapper quelques gloussements.

«Et tu te moques de moi» soupira Blaine avant de placer son visage entre ses mains puis de les plonger dans ses cheveux «Je dois être ridicule et je suis tout décoiffé ça doit être encore pire et tu dois me détester et tu as raison de me détester, ...»

«Blaine».

«Oh non tu ne dois même plus avoir envie de me parler, et je te comprends si c'est le cas...».

«Blaine».

«mais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre parce que je t'aime tellement que sa me ferais mal de ne plus t'adresser la parole même si c'est que tu veux et...».

«Blai...».

«...je te dois toutes les excuses du monde par ce que j'ai été un idiot complètement jaloux de Sam et de Jeff aussi alors que je sais qu'il est fou de Nick et...».

Kurt interrompit le flot incessant de parole du jeune homme en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Kurt sentait son cœur sur le point de s'envoler. Blaine venait de dire qu'il l'aimait, il avait bien compris ça avec la chanson...mais là c'était différent, il lui avait directement, bon il ne s'était peut-être pas rendu compte de l'avoir dit, mais Kurt savait qu'il le pensait. Kurt baissa les yeux sur le visage de Blaine. Le bouclé ressemblait à une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Ses beaux yeux dorés étaient écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, Kurt sentait le souffle du jeune homme sur son doigt toujours posé sur sa bouche. Il prit une grande inspiration et déplaça ses mains pour prendre le visage de Blaine en coupe.

«Respire Blaine, ce...ce n'est que moi tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi sur les nerfs surtout que je t'aime aussi» Kurt gloussa en voyant l'air choqué du bouclé «oui tu l'as dit dans ton discours et je me fiche de comment tu es coiffé» Il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du brun pour libérer quelques boucles «d'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup quand tes cheveux bouclent, j'aime ta manière de faire les 100 pas quand tu es nerveux, ta manie de grimacer et de toujours être en mouvement quand tu chantes même si c'est une chanson lente, ton côté vieux jeux et ne nie pas tu as une foutue montre à gousset Blaine, ton côté jaloux aussi» le brun rougit et rit légèrement. Kurt caressa de son pouce sa pommette «J'aime ta façon de m'écoute jusqu'au bout même si je t'ennuie, ta manière de t'extasier devant un match de foot, d'être mauvais joueur quand David te bat à un jeu vidéo...je... je t'aime toi».

Blaine regarda le visage du jeune homme en face de lui. Kurt le regardait, ses beaux yeux bleus pétillant de malice et d'amour...pour lui. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et l'attira à lui, réduisant l'espace déjà infime qu'il y avait entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Les bras de Blaine s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du châtain, l'attirant encore plus près. Kurt plongea ses mains dans les cheveux du bouclé tout en approfondissant le baiser. Ils se reculèrent après quelques, leurs fronts pressé l'un contre l'autre. Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire» souffla Kurt sur ses lèvres.

«J'étais censé être celui qui te fait une déclaration».

Kurt haussa les épaules.

«C'est le final que tu espérais.» Blaine hocha légèrement la tête «C'est tout ce qui compte» marmonna Kurt en reposant ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine.

oOoOoOoOo

«Ensemble, ils sont ensemble!».

Tina se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami qui éclata de rire.

«Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Plus de tension dans la salle de répétition, plus de Kurt qui se lamente, de Blaine aveugle!» s'extasia David.

«Wanky» s'écria Santana «ça devient chaud la dehors».

Jeff posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Wes.

«On dirait bien que toi aussi tu vas connaître le changement de chambre».

«Ils n'ont pas intérêt à s'envoyer en l'air dans MA chambre ! Ils utiliseront celle de Kurt!».

«Sauf si Nick et Jeff l'utilisent» s'amusa Sam.

«Moi qui me suis battue en début d'année pour être le coloc' de Blaine, j'étais quasiment sur de ne jamais trouvé d'invité indésirable dans notre chambre!».

«T'en fais pas mon pote on va trouver une solution» fit David.

«En même temps on parle de Porcelaine et du Hobbit ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils risque de se faire sauter la capsule».

«Classe Santana, très classe» soupira Nick plein d'ironie.

«Je suis la classe incarné mon cher Nicky, tu veux une preuve?».

«Non merci je vais m'en passé une prochaine fois peut être !».

«Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate» fit la brune un sourire mauvais au lèvres.

«Tu fous la trouille parfois tu sais ça?».

«Les gas» les coupa Mike.

«Je suis une fille, les deux sacs de sables situé sous mon cou servent a le faire remarqué».

«Je n'ai d'yeux que pour ceux de ma Tina mais la n'est pas la question».

«Et c'est quoi la question?» demanda Sam.

«Kurt et Blaine on disparu ».

«C'est pas une question ça Jackie Chang...attend quoi ?».

Santana se tourna vers la fenêtre et inspecta le parking.

«La voiture de Blaine a disparu...» fit remarquer Jeff.

«Kurt et venu avec Santana et moi...vous croyez qu'ils...?» demanda Tina.

«On parle de Kurt et Blaine...» hésita Nick «Ils n'auraient pas...enfin pas si vite...».

«Ils se sont peut-être dit qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps».

«Le bébé pingouin et le nain de jardin? Sérieux bouche de mérou t'a le cerveau qui fuit» fit Santana.

«Entre-temps ils ont disparu et la voiture de Blaine aussi».

«Ils font ce qu'ils veulent mais la seule chose que j'espère c'est qu'ils le font pas dans ma chambre !».

Tous éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de Wes.

«Les gas demain à la première heure je veux que l'un d'entre vous m'envoie un message pour me dire si Porcelaine marche de traviole !».

oOoOoOoOo

Wes ne voulait pas l'avoué mais il était légèrement inquiet, Blaine n'était pas rentré de la nuit et d'après David, Kurt non plus. Il savait que Kurt et Blaine n'étaient pas du genre à faire des choses stupides mais ils pouvaient prévenir non mais ! Il rejoignit David, Nick et Jeff qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Il s'affala sur son siège en soupirant.

«Toujours pas de nouvelle?» demanda David la bouche pleine.

«David c'est dégeu t'en fout de partout» marmonna Jeff.

«Non toujours rien» Wes mit une pichenette,d'un air dégoûté, à un bout de pain mâchouillé qui avait atterri sur sa veste.

«Wes t'es pas leur père, je suis certain qu'ils vont bien pas besoin de t'en faire à ce point» lui sourit Nick.

Wes allait répondre quand il entendit son téléphone sonné.

_Info croustillante sur Snix info mes agneaux :_

_d'après la baleine footballeur _

_Papa et maman Porcelaine _

_ne rentrent que ce soir d'un Week-end _

_en amoureux en remplacement _

_de leurs Lune de miel, sucré par les frais _

_d'inscription à Dalton, faites moi pensé _

_à faire une grosse crasse à Karofsky _

_à cause de la délocalisation de mon gay _

_préférer j'oublie tout le temps,_

_Bref papa et maman pas là et la baleine a_

_passé la soirée chez une tante ou un truc du genre_

_vu qu'il a la crève, la mononucléose quelle merde quand même :) _

_donc la maison était vide..._

_J'ai cru comprendre que l'équipe arc-en-ciel n'était pas entré de la nuit_

_et je ne parle pas de barbie Bieber et de Nicky Ken _

_Snix info terminé_

_-Santana_

_PS: je veux toujours savoir si Porcelaine marche de travers_

_enfin s'ils rentrent à Dalton, même si à leur place_

_je me ferais une petite journée post sex-Valentin._

Wes éclata de rire, le jeune homme avait des larmes au coin des yeux et avait du mal à respirer, il fit passer son téléphone à David et en moins de 5 minutes les quatre garçons étaient avachis sur la table sous les regards perplexes des autres élevés présents dans la cafétéria.

«Je me répète peut-être mais j'adore cette fille!» David reprenait petit à petit ça respiration.

«Sérieusement ? Barbie Bieber et Nicky Ken?» Jeff secoua la tête et essuya une larme au coin de l'oeil de Nick en lui souriant.

«Au moins on peut être rassure ils n'ont pas passé la nuit dehors».

Wes et Jeff se dirigeaient vers leur cours de Math quand ils croisèrent Kurt, le jeune homme semblait sur un petit nuage, il faillit même ne pas remarquer ses deux amis.

«Oh les gas je vous avais pas vu !».

«Salut Kurt, tu m'as l'air bien joyeux».

«C'est par ce que je le suis Jeff».

«Une raison particulière a ça?» lui demanda Wes.

Le châtain sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

«Comme si vous ne vous en doutiez pas» marmonna-t-il «Bon il faut que j'y aille à plus tard».

Les deux Warblers se regardèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et fixèrent le châtain ou plus exactement son postérieur.

_Le bébé pingouin ne marche _

_pas en canard, _

_je répète, le bébé pingouin ne_

_marche pas en canard_

_-Wes_

Santana fit discrètement passer son téléphone à Tina qui se pencha vers elle après avoir lu le message.

«Je ne voie que deux solutions».

«Moi j'en voie plutôt trois» lui répondit la latino avec un sourire lubrique.

Sam et Mike se penchèrent en avant pour pouvoir écouter la conversation.

«Des solutions pour quoi ? Si c'est pour que Rachel se la ferme, je suis partant».

«Sam, elle est quand même en train de s'excuser...même si pardon aurait suffi et pas un discours interminable, c'est l'intention qui compte».

«Mouai si tu le dis... alors c'est à propos de Kurt et Blaine?» demanda Mike.

«Yep le bébé pingouin ne marche pas en canard».

«Ok je ne suis pas sur de vouloir connaître vos théories».

«Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée boucher de mérou».

«Je ne fais pas ma vierge effarouchée miss gros lolo».

«Alors laisse-moi expliquer mes théories» fit la brune avec un grand sourire.

«Je préfère encore que se soit Tina» dit Mike.

«Je vote pour Tina aussi» s'empressa de dire Sam.

«Parce qu'on est en démocratie maintenant? Vas-y miss Chang en t'écoute» bouda la latino.

Tina leva les yeux au ciel.

«Je ne voie que deux solution soit ils n'ont rien fait soit c'est Blaine qui est passé a la casserole».

«Je rajouterais quand même ma troisième hypothèse, on peut faire beaucoup de choses sans se faire péter la rondelle mes enfants je sais de quoi je parle».

«Oh on te croit !» rigola Tina.

«Dis Sam tu me rappelles pourquoi on parle de la vie sexuelle de Kurt».

«Mec n'en j'ai absolument aucune idée».

«Parce que c'est sexy deux mecs ensemble» lança Santana comme une évidence.

«Pas faux» Tina secoua la tête «D'ailleurs c'était pas sympa de notre part de penser que Kurt serait forcément dessous».

«Qui aurait cru que mon petit cure dent serait le dominant».

«Nous on ne trouve pas vraiment sa sex deux mecs ensemble...mais c'est vrai que deux nanas...».

Mike hocha la tete avant de remarquer le regard noir de Tina.

«Hé hé... je t'aime?» fit-il avec un sourire et un rire incertain.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

_Le bébé pingouin était peut_

_être pas en dessous vous avez _

_vérifié le hobbit?_

_-Santana_

Wes leva les yeux de son téléphone et regarda vers son meilleur ami qui était assit sur l'un des canapés de la salle des Warblers en se posant la question. Kurt était peut-être plus entreprenant qu'il en avait l'air . David lui tapota sur l'épaule.

«Tu crois qu'elle a raison?» chuchota-t-il.

«J'en sais rien et je ne voie pas pourquoi ça vous intéresse».

«Allez avouer que toi aussi ça t'intrigue».

«Tu te trompes complètement Nick!».

«C'est pour ça que tu as vérifié si le bébé pingouin marchait en canard ou pas».

«Pur réflexe et puis c'était un service pour Santana».

«Mais bien sur et Nick et moi on joue aux cartes quand on se rejoint le soir».

«Trop de détaille, mon innocence vient de m'être arraché» se lamenta David en se bouchant les oreilles.

Nick lui envoya un coup de coude dans les cotes en rigolant au moment où Kurt fit sont entrés dans la salle, il se dirigea directement vers Blaine et prit place à ses côté. Blaine sourit à son nouveau petit-ami et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser.

«N'empêche qu'ils sont super mignon ensemble».

Nick sourit à son petit-ami et se pencha pour réclamer un baiser à son tour. David se jeta sur

Wes.

« Moi aussi je veux un petit bisouuuuuuuu!».

Wes l'éjecta du canapé en riant comme toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce.

«Il était temps que tu sortes du placard mon cher David» rigola le chef des Warblers « mais ça ne sera sûrement pas avec moi».

«Tu viens de me briser le cœur Wes et une ou deux cotes ».

Blaine regardait ses amis faire les idiots en souriant. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et espérait que rien ne change de sitôt. Il sentit le souffle de son petit-ami dans son cou quand celui-ci se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

«Tu savais qu'ils cherchaient à savoir ce qu'on a fait hier?».

Le brun haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

«Qui? Et comment tu le sais?».

«Tous nos idiots d'amis que ce soit les Warblers ou les ND. Et c'était facile à comprendre premièrement, ni Tina, ni Santana ne m'ont harcelé pour savoir où nous avions disparu, ensuite Wes laisse beaucoup trop traîner son téléphone pour son propre bien».

«Tu as fouillé le téléphone de Wes? Et comment à tu eu son code?».

Kurt le va les yeux au ciel.

«Il a envoyé des messages en nous fixant toute la journée et son code est 5459, il a utilisé le prénom de Lily».

Blaine éclata de rire, son petit ami était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il avait rencontré, dire qu'il avait eu peur de ne pas être au niveau de Dalton.

«Rappelle-moi de ne jamais utiliser ton prénom comme code. Et quelles sont les spéculations» murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du châtain.

«Hum? Tu me déconcentres Blaine» marmonna Kurt, il se recula légèrement et lui fit un clin d'œil. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel «D'après toi Einstein, toi, moi seul toute une nuit dans une maison vide?».

«Oh... Ohhh».

«Ouai Oh» se moqua le châtain.

«Et on fait quoi pour ça?».

«Laissons leur imagination travaillée» sourit-il avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles bien trop tentantes de son petit-ami.

* * *

Et voila C'est la presque fin ! Le petit Chapitre qui suivra sera un petit Bonus qui m'est venu a l'esprit ressemant mais il n'est pas encore écrit. Il parlera de la vengeance de Santana sur Karofsky !

Je me suis vraiment amusé a ecrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir a la lire !


	10. La revanche de Santana

Voilà le chapitre bonus. La vengeance de Santana. Santana veut se venger de Karofsky pour avoir fait partir Kurt de McKinley.

P.S :Un groupe facebook ou vous pouvez incarner un membre de Glee ? Noooooon... Et si avec**_ Glee France Rpg_** ! Si vous voulez intégrer McKinley ou peut être même Dalton venez sur se groupe Facebook et faites une demande aux admin pour être l'un des personnage voir même crée votre propre personnage.

Lien sur mon profile.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

David Karofsky marchait la tête haute dans les couloirs du lycée. Il était le roi de McKinley, Hudson avait était relégué au rang de loser, entre le Glee Club et le fait de vivre avec Hummel sa réputation était foutue, en tout cas aux yeux de David. En parlant d'Hummel depuis qu'il s'était exilé dans son école de tapette David respirer mieux. Plus personne ne pouvait révéler son secret ou se pavanait fière de ce qu'il était. Parfois il culpabilisait de l'avoir traité comme ça mais dans ses moments la il regardait ses coéquipiers et se souvenait qu'il avait eu raison de le faire. Il voulait finir le lycée sans problème et au top et à choisir il préférer sa pomme que celle d'un gay qui s'assume et a la voix de fille. Oui David était le roi de McKinley même s'il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter.

Santana regardait Karofsky en souriant méchamment se disant qu'il devrait profiter de ce sentiment de supériorité parce qu'il n'en profitera pas longtemps. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message.

_Karofsky en approche fait _

_ce que tu dois faire_

_-Snix_

Elle regarda une dernière fois sa cible et tourna les talons pour rejoindre le terrain de foot.

«Que le spectacle commence» dit elle en passant a coté de Tina.

La jeune fille lui emboîta le pas bientôt suivit par Quinn et Brittany. Les quatre jeunes filles s'assirent dans les gradins.

David entra dans les vestiaires et se dépêcha de rejoindre son casier. Le coach Beiste détestait quand ils étaient en retard et principalement lui. Elle le regardait souvent de travers et était bien plus dure avec lui qu'avec les autres. Il c'était rendu compte que c'était à cause d'Hummel, Beiste aimait bien ce con d'Hummel et n'était pas heureuse qu'il soit partie ou une connerie dans le genre et elle lui faisait comprendre.

«Karofsky bouges-toi le cul ou je te le botte avec mon 46 fillette jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir d'une semaine».

«Ouai c'est bon» marmonna Dave.

Il commença à se changer mais tout en discutant avec Azimio a côté de lui. Dave fronça les sourcils, il ne trouvait pas sa coquille de protection. Il fouilla son sac de sport et son casier, il était pourtant sur de l'avoir prise, il l'avait même vu en déposant ses affaires se matin. Il haussa les épaules et continua de se vêtir après tout il l'avait déjà oublié et rien ne lui était arrivé pourquoi ça changerait?

«Hey les filles» cria Azimio au gas du glee Club «Vous avez demandé à vos copines de venir protéger vos petits culs vous avez peur qu'on vous traite comme votre copine Hummel?».

Mike et Sam firent tout les deux un pas en avant, se qui fit reculer Azimio qui se rendit compte qu'il était tout et Sam firent tous les deux pas en avant, ce qui fit reculer Azimio qui se rendit compte qu'aucun membre de sa bande n'étaient présents.

«Tu la ramènes moins Adams quand tu n'as pas toute ta bande de trouduc derrière toi» railla Puck.

«Et arrête de parler de mon petit frère ou je te jure je te casse la gueule» s'énerva Finn.

Azimio marmonna quelques insultes dans sa barbe avant de se diriger vers le coach Beiste et les autres joueurs.

«Hey mec je t'ai jamais vu comme ça» lui sourit Artie.

«Je sais» marmonna Finn en suivant le reste du groupe pour rejoindre le coach « mais j'en ai marre qu'ils parlent comme ça de Kurt c'est mon petit frère et je sais que j'aurais dû être là pour lui».

«C'est top que tu t'en rendes enfin compte » Mike lui tapa sur l'épaule.

«En plus il me manque j'aimerais bien le faire revenir».

«Finn tu crèches avec lui» dit Puck en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Merci je sais bien mais il revient de moins en moins à la maison le week-end. Ça doit être vachement dur à Dalton. Il rentre pour le dîner du Vendredi et repart en disant qu'il a beaucoup de devoirs en groupe.» soupira Finn en s'arrêtant non loin des autres joueurs.

Sam et Mike éclatèrent de rire en même temps sous le regard des trois autres.

«Non sérieux Finn tu crois que Kurt reste le week-end à Dalton pour travailler?»lui demanda Sam.

«Bha c'est-ce qu'il dit».

«Finn» lui sourit Mike « si Kurt reste à Dalton le week-end c'est pour Blaine et je ne pense pas qu'ils potassent beaucoup leurs cours».

«Peut-être leurs cours de _langue_ mais rien de plus» ria Sam.

«Mais Kurt fait français et Blaine italien, ils ne peuvent pas s'aider».

Puck se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

«Mec ce n'est pas pour parler que leurs langues travaillent. Ils se prennent aussi des cours de reins» rit-il en faisant quelques mouvements de bassin.

«On dit coup de rein Puck» soupira Artie.

«Ouai je sais mais c'est pour faire un jeux de mots...j'essaierais plus».

«Des cou...oh mon Dieu ! Vous aviez vraiment besoin de me dire que mon petit frère couche avec son mec?».

«Oh ouai» ria Artie «Juste pour voir ta tronche».

«Hey Dave t'entend ça Lady Hummel s'est trouvé un mec. Allez avouer il l'a payé pour se faire baisé?».

«Payer? Moi je me demande s'ils racontent pas des bobards. Qui voudrait baiser Hummel même en se faisant payer?».

«Ouai c'est clair».

Finn était sur le point de sauté sur eux quand Puck et Sam s'interposèrent.

«Laisse les parler Finn. Vous savez les mecs Kurt au moins il baise quelqu'un même si c'est un autre mec, vous a par votre main droite je vois pas qui voudrait vous toucher les burnes».

Et sur ce il entraîna Finn un peu plus loin, suivi par les autres garçon du Glee club.

«Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé leur casser la gueule?».

«Premièrement même si le coach Beiste aurait apprécié de voir le spectacle elle aurait été obligé de te virer de l'équipe et on n'a pas besoin de sa, secundo on a déjà un plan en route tu te souviens? Mike t'es sûr que ce truc marche ils n'ont pas l'air différent on aurait peut-être dû rester dans le classique».

« Relax mec il faut qu'ils transpirent un peu, les poils de Penda sa gratte pas comme ça».

«Je dis qu'on aurait dû rester sur le poil à gratter».

«T'en fais pas Artie, j'ai mis des deux au cas où» se vanta Puck.

Il se retourna vers les gradins et montra un pouce en l'air à Santana qui lui répondit par son meilleur sourire de garce.

«Dit Sanny, ce sont eux les méchants qui on fait partir ma licorne?».

«Oui Brit' c'est eux».

«Tu vas leur écraser les parties comme tu as fait a ce garçon quand il m'a dit que j'étais bête?».

«Non, on va les humilier...mais leurs services 3 pièces va quand même payer. Prête Fabray . Tu te souviens quel est leur numéro de casier?».

«Fait moi confiance Lopez, on ne touche pas à Kurt sans en payer les conséquences».

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea discrètement vers les vestiaires des garçons, elle entra et se planta devant les casiers des deux babouins en souriant. Elle prit une épingle à cheveux et réussit à forcer les deux serrures, Santana lui avait appris quelques petites choses très intéressantes au fil des années . Elle prit le pot contenant le mélange de poils à gratter et de poil de panda et en saupoudra généreusement sur leurs vêtements et encore plus généreusement sur leurs sous-vêtements. Elle regarda sa montre et accéléra le mouvement, il ne valait mieux pas rester plus de 5 minutes, d'une part pour ne pas de faire attraper et d'une autre pour ne pas mourir asphyxié par l'odeur de chaussette salle que dégageait la pièce. Elle prit les shampoings des deux idiots et y inséra une poudre blanche avant de passer à sa partie de la vengeance. Elle sortit sa crème épilatoire et en versa généreusement dans les shampoings et les gels douche puis secoua bien le tout. Elle se sauva après avoir ranger les deux casiers.

«Je n'ai rien manqué ?» demanda-t-elle à ses amies quand elle fut de retour sur les gradins.

«Non à par quelques tortillements à droite à gauche» la rassura Tina.

«Tu as eu le temps de tout faire ?» Lui demanda Santana.

«Pour qui tu me prends San ? J'ai même rajouté ma petite contribution».

Les quatre jeunes filles se retournèrent vers le terrain quand elles entendirent un cri. Azimio était en train de remuer dans tous les sens, faisant passer ses mains de partout sur son corps gueulant que quelques choses le gênaient. David commença lui aussi à se trémousser dans tous les sens essayant de se gratter ce qui fut impossible, son équipement de foot ne le lui permettant pas.

« Karofsky, Adams arrêtez de jouer aux imbéciles où je vous botte assez le cul pour que vous ne puissiez plus marcher avant un bon bout de temps !» Elle fit un clin d'œil à Artie «sans vouloir te vexer mon gas».

«Pas de problème coach» lui sourit le jeune homme «Se serait marrant à voir».

«Mais...mais ce n'est pas notre faute coach, y'a un truc qui nous gêne».

«Hey les gas, vous avez choppé des morpions? Ah merde je suis con faudrait d'abord que vous baisiez autre chose que vos mains» ricana Puck.

«Ferme-la Puckerman ou je te fais manger tes dents».

«Essaie un peu voir Karofsky».

«On se calme les gas et on reprend l'entraînement! À vos places».

Puck fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Finn qui lui sourit. Le quarterback pris le ballon et la lança loin en direction de Mike qui la rata laissant toute la place à Karofsky de l'intercepter. Sam fonça sur celui-ci et le plaqua violemment au sol appuyant malencontreusement son genou sur l'entre jambes du garçon qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Evans venait de lui broyer les burnes avec son genou mais s'il faisait mine de se plaindre le coach le virerait du terrain pour ne pas avoir mis sa coquille. Il se releva douloureusement et renvoya la balle en direction de Finn. La quasi-totalité de l'entraînement se déroula ainsi. Si ce n'était pas Evans qui lui broyait les burnes c'était Chang ou Peckerman voir même un autre de ses coéquipiers sans compter se putain de truc qui le grattait sous son équipement. Dave devenait fou et Azimio était dans un état similaire. Il poussa un soupir de contentement quand le coach annonça la fin de l'entraînement. Il se pressa de retourné dans les vestiaires prendre une bonne douche.

«Finn à quelle heure on se retrouve chez toi?» demanda Mike.

«Juste après le Glee Club je pense on passera acheter des trucs à bouffer sur le chemin».

«Pas de soucis je passerais prendre des jeux sympas avant de venir ».

«C'est les jeux que tu va chercher où tu vas dire au revoir à Tina comme il se doit ?» sourit malicieusement Sam.

«Ouai bon je vais peut-être voir Tina quelques minutes».

«Bouge toi de venir sinon tu finiras assit par terre».

«Pourquoi?y'a toujours eu assez de place pour nous tous» fit remarquer Puck.

«Kurt vient avec quelques potes de Dalton».

«Sympa tu sais qui vient exactement?».

«Blaine pour commencer et puis sûrement Nick et Jeff et David aussi».

«Wes vient aussi il m'a prévenu ce matin» annonça Mike en enlevant son T-shirt.

«Vous allez vous faire une partouze entre tapettes les mecs? C'est trop mignon» leur lança Dave.

«Avec toi on est tous gay Karofsky. Allez avouer Kurt à pas voulu que tu touches à son petit cul et sa t'as énervé?» lui lança Puck.

«Plutôt crevé que de m'approcher d'Hummel. J'ai pas envie de chopper sa maladie».

«Je préfère rester avec Kurt plutôt qu'avec toi, lui au moins à un cerveau» cracha Sam.

David se retourna et fonça dans les douches, il se détendit sous l'eau chaude la sensation de gène, disparaissait petit à petit. Il prit son shampoing et en verra une bonne dose dans sa main et commença à se frotter les cheveux avec. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers son casier une serviette autour du cou. Il s'habilla et se frotta une dernière fois la tête avec la serviette avant de sortir des vestiaires. Tout le monde le regardait, ce n'était pas inhabituel, il était le roi de McKinley après tout. Mais au bout de quelques secondes il se rendit compte de deux choses. Premièrement la gêne qu'il avait ressentie lors de l'entraînement était revenue et elle était encore plus irritante qu'avant et la seconde était que les regards qu'il recevait n'étaient pas les mêmes que d'habitude. Les gens le dévisageaient bouche bée, certains le montraient du doigt et d'autres encore rigolaient. Il passa sa main sur son épaule se grattant de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivaient à tous? Pourquoi le regardaient-ils tous comme ça? Il eut la réponse en passant devant les membres du Glee Club.

«Hey Karofsky, tu inaugures une nouvelle mode . C'est quoi cette couleur? Rose bonbon?» lui demanda Santana.

«Je crois que c'est du fuchsia» lui répondit Tina.

«Qu'est-ce que vous racontez bande de loser?» s'énerva David en se tortillant de plus en plus.

Il avait encore mal à aux couilles depuis l'entraînement et associé à cette gêne qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était sorti des vestiaires c'était une véritable torture.

«Mec faudrait savoir tu veux te raser la tête ou pas? Par ce que là son fait pas aussi stylé que moi» ricana Puck.

«Mais bordel qu'est-ce que vous racontez?».

Santana sorti son téléphone de sa poche et prit quelques photos du jeune homme.

«En souvenir de la gueule mémorable que tu tires Karofsky tu m'en veux pas?».

«Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?» hurla une voix dans les couloirs.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Azimio se diriger vers eux.

«Bordel de merde Z qu'est-ce que ton fait a tes cheveux?» lui demanda un David choquer qui continué à se dandiné et se gratter.

«Moi ? Et toi mec c'est encore pire!» cria Azimio.

«Quoi ?» s'égosilla David.

Il se retourna vers la vitrine aux trophées et vit enfin pourquoi tout le monde le regardait. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose douteux et quelques zones de sa tête avaient perdu des cheveux. Azimio était dans le même était. Tous deux se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes les plus proches. Quand David ouvrit la porte un seau rempli à raz bord de Slushie violet lui tomba sur la tête aspergeant Azimio au passage. Les New Directions se délectaient de ce moment et Santana pensa même à prendre une vidéo de tout ça pour ce pauvre Kurt qui ne pouvait pas être là, et qui n'était pas au courant. Il aurait sûrement été contre tout ce plan. Karofsky hurla. Il venait de se prendre son premier Slushie et pas des moindres.

«C'est vous qui avez fait ça» cria David au New Directions «Je suis sur que c'est vous».

«Comme tu l'as si souvent dit à Kurt, tu n'as aucune preuve» susurra Santana.

«Vous allez me le payer je vais tous vous massacrez, vous exterminez».

Figgins ainsi que Sue arrivèrent alarmées par tout ce raffut. Enfin Figgins était alarmé Sue elle voulait seulement savoir ce qui l'avait dérangé alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'injecter ses hormones de ratons laveur.

«Monsieur Karofsky êtes-vous en train de menacer vos camarades?».

«Regardez ce qu'ils m'ont fait» dit-il en retirant du Slushie de ses yeux et en montrant ses cheveux.

«Avez-vous la preuve que ce soit ses jeunes gens qui vous ont fait ceci» demanda Figgins.

«Oh allez Figgins ce sont des mollassons. Vous ne croyez vraiment que Frankenteen, Bouche de mérou ou Brittany auraient pu monter ce genre de chose? Sérieusement? Et puis le gros balourd a la perruque rose fuchsia pleine de trous n'a pas que des amis ici bien au contraire.».

«Sue a raison» marmonna Figgins « Venez avec Moi les garçons on va demander à l'infirmière ce qu'elle peut faire pour vous».

Figgins s'en alla accompagné des deux joueurs de foot qui tentaient de cacher leurs têtes par tous les moyens alors qu'ils traversaient tout le lycée pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

«Tu m'en dois une Q, je vous ai sauvé la mise sur ce coup! Mais je dois avouer que les cheveux roses et la crème épilatoire étaient une grande idée!».

«Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler coach» lui sourit Quinn.

«Très bien, tu as raison ne jamais avoué c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à survivre au Vietnam ! Ah j'y pense les filles a terminé le petit boulot que tu leur as demandé de faire San. À plus bande de cellulite humaine et passez le bonjour à Porcelaine de ma part ».

«Qu'est-ce que tu leur as demandé de faire?» demanda Artie a Santana dès que Sue ne fut plus en vue .

«Allez voir sur le parking» sourit elle.

Le petit groupe se pressa de rejoindre le parking et éclata de rire en découvrant la voiture de Karofsky complètement recouverte d'un mélange de papier toilette mouillé et de slushie. Le temps que David ne se rende compte de ce qui était arrivé à sa voiture le papier aurait séché et le garçon mettra un temps fou à tout nettoyer.

Après cette journée une chose était sur David Karofsky ne s'approcherait plus des New Directions et encore moins de Kurt Hummel.

**Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà! C'était ma petite...heu hum la petite vengeance de Santana O:). C'était aussi le dernier chapitre de SLS. Je posterais peut-être d'autres petit chapitre sur cette fiction en tout cas si j'ai des idées ^^. Mais on se retrouve pour QJSM.

Je le redit ici. Un Rpg Glee est sur Facebook la plus part des role sont encore a prendre ;) lien sur mon profile


End file.
